


IMPULSE

by Doccubus21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, FF, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doccubus21/pseuds/Doccubus21
Summary: Lena Luthor, club owner and notorious seductress may have encountered a woman that will give her so much more than the physical pleasure she craves. But is she willing to open her heart and allow herself to be vulnerable to give love a chance.





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hello to whoever is willing to read my first foray into Supercorp. I have been mesmerised by Katie McGrath since I first laid my eyes on her as Morgana in Merlin. And then when I saw the on screen chemistry between Katie and Melissa, well lets just say that I fell even more in love with her lol. This story will probably only be a few chapters or so depending on the interest but I hope you aren’t disappointed in this beginning that I have written. Thank you for reading and I hope for some positive encouragement for my first try at a new ship since I have only ever written doccubus stories. Thank you and bless you all. 

Doccubus21

IMPULSE. 

Lena looked down at the writhing, swaying bodies below her with an almost bored expression as she took a generous sip of her Belvedere on the rocks allowing the spirit to warm her throat and belly as it glided down her throat. The ice clinked against the crystal as she idly tipped her glass from side to side and the noise seemed to join the muted bass that was able to penetrate her sound proofed office from the massive pulsing of the speakers below. Her club IMPULSE was the hottest place to be in National City and she was proud of the success of her business. Proud of how she had broken away from her toxic family who seemed to only care about money and power no matter who they hurt in the process. She was the black sheep who disappointed them with almost everything she did. Nothing was good enough in their eyes. So, yes, she was proud of the club that brought her patron’s entertainment and escape from their dreary, mundane lives.

The club had also brought her pleasure on many evenings when the urge to seek out companionship had become too overwhelming to ignore. She would seek a beautiful woman to quench a thirst that was never truly sated only muted until the urge overtook her again and she would seek another and another and another. It was a relentless need that never abated and thankfully her club had always managed to provide. Lena would allow her gaze to drift over the heated bodies dancing and drinking their nights away until she found a heavenly body that peaked her interest and she would seduce and bed the chosen with relative ease. And after a passionate and lust filled night she would slip away from whoever’s arms were wrapped around her and would disappear back to her singular existence, her heart untouched but her body aching pleasantly from her night of carnal delight.  
But lately she had felt empty after these exchanges of passion and mutual pleasure. No one seemed to spark even the slightest interest and her need was at an all time high and she needed to release the pressure, she needed a woman, maybe two to push down the insatiable appetite that was never satisfied. Lena finished her drink with a sigh and gazed down at the bodies dancing below once more and her breath caught in her throat when the moving lights highlighted a flash of blonde hair shimmering and swaying around a woman in the centre of the dance floor. Lena lost her for a moment when the lights moved onto the other dancers. She placed her empty glass on the table beside her and rested her hands against the cool one way mirrored glass that lined this side of her office so that she could keep an eye on the club without having to be surrounded by the throngs of people vying to get the stunning club owners attention. Her eyes swept from left to right until she saw the woman that had grabbed her attention. Her breath caught again and she felt a new warmth that spread throughout her body and rested between her thighs making her clitoris twitch at the vision below. 

The woman danced as if it was just her and the pulsating music. She was at one with the beat and her body moved with fluid sensual grace and strength. Her clothing was almost chaste compared to the scantly clad woman that slithered and slinked around her. The pants, leather, she thought, but couldn’t be certain from this distance hugged her legs and tight, high ass. The crimson long sleaved blouse was loose enough to allow the blonde free flowing movement as she danced with reckless abandon. The blondes eyes were closed and Lena licked her lips as she watched the woman run her hands up and through her soft, silky hair as her feet and hips moved. The blonde hair fluttered back down across her shoulders, the woman’s arms waving in the air a few times before running down the front of her body over perfectly formed breasts. Lena wasn’t the only person captivated by the free spirit dancing as if she didn’t have a care in the world. Men and women moved in close to the blonde to dance within her presence and she didn’t seem to notice any of them. She was in a world of her own and she drew others to her like a magnet, but she never opened her eyes or acknowledged any of them, so they would move away and others would be drawn in to try their luck at being noticed. 

Lena was captivated by the scene below her and her body hummed with energy and warmth. She wasn’t able to look away and she found herself wishing that the blonde would open her eyes. Lena knew she wouldn’t be able to even see their colour from her position, and she found what she was thinking to be quite disturbing, her behaviour, the way she was fixated on the blonde embarrassing. She didn’t feel in control and her control was all she had, she prided herself on her ability to stay in control of her actions, thoughts and feelings. She had been controlled by others for most of her life, and once she was able to escape, she ensured that no one wielded that kind of power over her. Who are you? Where did you come from? Lena thought to herself still unable to stop her intense and visceral reaction to the dancer that held every ounce of her attention. Lena's forehead was pressed against the glass, her breathing was rapid with desire, but she couldn’t move. The blonde turned as if in slow motion and her head raised towards the office above the dance floor and Lena gasped when the blonde opened her eyes and seemed to look right at her as if sensing Lena's stare. Her arms moved up her body and out towards the club owner as if in invitation. Lena's legs were weak and despite knowing that the woman below her couldn’t possibly see her behind the glass she felt as if she was being touched. Lena blinked and forced herself away from the window and sat heavily onto the couch. She was having trouble breathing and undid to buttons on her tailored jacket and yanked it off, tossing it aside as she tried to reel in her unexpected feelings and discomfort. 

What the hell was that? She thought to herself when she finally managed to get her breathing under control. She pressed her legs together to try to ease the continuous pulsing between her legs. She grabbed her glass and crossed over to the bar and after tossing out the melting ice cubes poured herself another drink and swallowed it all in one fluid motion. She was wound tight and her need was too inflamed to ignore. Lena was on fire and only one woman would be able to put out these flames. The blonde who had ignited her in the first place. She checked her appearance in the full length mirror and after releasing her hair from her loose pony tail and opening a couple of buttons on her black button down shirt to expose a tantalizing view of cleavage she left her office to accept the unspoken invitation from her blonde dancer. 

Kara had moved off the dance floor into one of the darker corners of the club and waited. Her eyes were focused on the door that she expected to open any moment now. She was certain that she had given the club owner enough to get her attention. Lena's reputation for plucking women from the dance floor for a night of passionate, sweaty sex was infamous and Kara had finally found the courage to try to grab the dark haired beauty's attention. She had harboured desires for Lena Luthor for months now. Ever since she had first laid eyes on her when she had been dragged to the club by Alex and Maggie. Kara hadn’t been able to get the club owner out of her mind. She knew that Lena rarely bedded the same woman twice and that was certainly not Kara's style, but she had to do something. Alex had told her repeatedly to just forget about her and find a nice woman that could give her more than just a hot fuck. Kara grimaced at the word fuck even though she knew it was true. She had heard the stories through the lesbian grape vine. All the women knew that Lena was unattainable. At least emotionally. But she had listened to women who'd had the pleasure of knowing Lena for a night and they all said that in the moment Lena was there completely and made them feel like the most precious thing on earth and gave them exactly what they desired between the sheets and they were always satisfied and left just a little bit in love with her by the time they woke up to find her gone as if it was just a dream. 

Kara felt like she was already in love with her and try as she might she just couldn’t get Lena out of her mind or heart. She couldn’t bring herself to tell Alex that she felt an unspoken connection to the notorious seductress that she had only seen in the pulsing confines of club IMPULSE. Alex would undoubtedly call her a fool if she knew that Kara spent hours at the club each week just hoping to catch a glimpse of Lena. Her heart breaking every time she saw the stunning dark haired beauty pick up one woman after another and allowing them to take her home. Finally she realized that the only way to stop her obsession with this seductress was to stop hiding and to lure Lena to her. It had taken her months to build up her courage to do what she had just done. She was shy by nature and didn’t like to stand out and draw attention to herself. But to get a chance with Lena that was exactly what she had to do and as she looked across the club waiting for that door to open she gave a silent prayer to the goddess of love that she had done enough because Kara didn’t think she would be able to go through this again if she failed. Kara held her breath and her world stood still as the door finally opened and she saw Lena emerge through it with an intense purposeful look on her gorgeous face. It had taken longer than Kara had expected and for a moment she thought that perhaps it wouldn’t be her that had drawn Lena out of her office. Goddess I’ll die if she chooses someone else, she thought to herself as she watched Lena stalk gracefully and full of purpose towards the dance floor.  
Kara's heart pounded and her stomach fluttered as she watched Lena's eyes sweeping the dance floor ignoring several woman who reached out and propositioned her with a seductive touch or a look. She’s searching for me! Kara thought ecstatically her self doubt getting pushed away to be replaced with a confidence she had never felt before. When she saw a look of profound disappointment cross Lena's face her eyes flashing with emotion that surprised Kara, but sent her strolling with purpose back towards the dance floor and her target. 

Yes, Kara thought as she allowed all her fears and self consciousness to fall away and embraced her persona of confidence and sensuality, this time will be a whole new experience for you, Lena, because this time I am the seductress. Kara's eyes never strayed from the woman who was looking more and more desperate by the second as her eyes continued her search and she continued to reject the women that all vyed for her attention. Kara enjoyed avoiding Lena's eyes as she made her way through the writhing, swaying, grinding bodies between her and her prize. She was able to come up right behind the tall, slim club owner and Kara saw her freeze as if she felt her, recognized her. Kara brushed Lena's hair aside and pressed her mouth against the freshly exposed neck in a feather light, whisper of a kiss and her heart expanded when she felt Lena shiver at her touch. Kara pulled back and still Lena didn’t turn around and Kara sensed that the brunette wasn’t even breathing, she was so still. The crowd around them seemed to give them space as Kara ran her fingers lightly over Lena's back as she slowly made her way around to face the object of her hearts desire. Blue eyes met green and for a moment they both seem to get lost. Kara's fingers trailed over Lena's collar bone and down between her breasts before moving back to her side. Kara leaned forward not breaking eyes contact until the last second when she veered away so that she could whisper into Lena's ear.  
“Don't forget to breathe, Lena.” Kara felt as Lena exhaled, her breath caressing the side of Kara's neck as she stepped back to focus on the club owner once more. Kara begun to move as the music seemed to suddenly begin pounding in her ears again. She had been so focused on Lena that everything around her had seemed to disappear. A sliver of doubt trickled through Kara's confidence when she detected what looked like fear in Lena's eyes. 

Breathe. Yes, breathe. What the fuck is wrong with me! Move damn it! Do something! You came down from your ivory tower to get her. Take her! Lena didn’t move, except for her eyes. They drank in the woman who had starting moving in a slow seductive dance that still somehow seemed to fit perfectly with the fast tempo of the pounding music. The blonde reached out and took her hands and placed them on her hips before stepping close and placing her own hands around Lena's neck. Never did the blondes sparkling blue eyes release her from her hypnotic gaze. Her instincts were screaming at Lena to run even as her body betrayed her and she felt her nipples tighten in arousal and a flood of heat burst at the apex of her thighs. The blonde led her in an intimate slow dance that shouldn’t have been as erotic as her body was making it. Lena had never been so scared in her life. She wasn’t in control. There was no control. She was lost in the feel of the blondes body pressing against almost the full length of hers and in the intensity of her gaze. 

Who is this woman? God, she feels amazing in my arms. Like I’m home. What? What the fuck is that about. This is about physical pleasure, Lena, she chastised herself internally. Nothing more. Break her hold on you. Take control and take what you want. What you need. If not with her with someone else. Someone safer. Lena forced her eyes closed and shook her head. You are in control. YOU ARE IN CONTROL. 

Kara felt Lena's internal struggle. And she felt momentary panic when she felt Lena start to pull away. Lena’s eyes shut and the connection loosened it’s grip between them. Kara leaned forward and did what she had wanted to do since she had first seen the stunning woman standing before her. She pressed her lips against Lena's in a kiss that was filled with months of unrequited desire. Kara saw the bright green flash as Lena’s eyes opened in surprise before a moan vibrated in the brunette's throat and she pulled Kara tighter against her, their connection re-established and increasing in voracity as their kiss deepened with Lena's tongue seeking entrance and Kara gladly accepting. Kara, wasn’t sure who was in charge now, but she was on fire with desperate need and when she pulled back breaking the kiss she saw the need reflected in Lena's shining eyes. They were both panting and their slow dance had turned into a slow grind as the kiss had progressed, thighs slipping between legs to press into one another's heat. Kara felt she may spontaneously combust when her hips involuntarily pressed harder against Lena’s thigh. 

“Take me home,” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear and her heart nearly burst when the words seemed to finally break through Lena’s paralysis. 

Lena nodded and stepped back on unsteady legs and took the blondes hand within her own and led the way through the dancing masses towards the door that led to her office. Her car keys were in her discarded jacket. She felt her control returning even though there was something different with this encounter. Lena ignored it for the moment, not prepared to examine everything she was feeling in this moment of time. Her need was too great. She needed this woman as much as she needed the oxygen filling her lungs and she didn’t even know her name......


	2. IMPULSE chapter 2

IMPULSE   
Chapter 2

Wow, so this is happening, Kara thought to herself as she willingly allowed Lena to drag her by the hand through the door the brunette had exited through earlier. She barely registered the corridors or the stairs because Kara was riveted by the feel of Lena's hand within her own. She missed the contact immediately when Lena entered her office and went straight for her discarded jacket and fished around in the pocket for her keys. 

Kara walked across the width of the large office to the massive window and gazed down on the club below. “Well, this is certainly an impressive office with an equally impressive view,” Kara said as she continued to watch all the club goer's below her.  
Lena shrugged into her jacket and stepped up close behind Kara and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. She placed her face against the soft golden hair and inhaled the fresh scent that reminded Lena of sunshine and roses. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment and she whispered, “I thought the view went beyond impressive tonight. You took my breath away.”   
Kara shivered and she didn’t know if it was from Lena’s words or if it was the way her breath caressed her ear as she spoke, her breasts pressing against her back as she continued to embrace her from behind. “Are you cold?” Lena asked stepping away. “I have a spare jacket you can borrow. I would prefer to leave via the back exit rather than fighting through the masses again. If you came with friends do you mind calling them from the car. I’m resisting tearing your clothes off right now this very instant.” Kara turned around to watch Lena pull a leather jacket out of a small armoire situated behind her large desk. She noticed a closed door just beyond where Lena stood.  
“I'm a little chilly,” Kara said softly even though her body felt like an inferno. She just really wanted to wear Lena’s jacket. She rolled her eyes feeling a bit silly by her behaviour as she made her way over to Lena as she closed the armoire. Kara had admired Lena wearing the leather jacket on several occasions. She gave the brunette an almost shy smile when Lena held the garment open for her to slide her arms into the well worn jacket. Kara suddenly felt overwhelmed with the caress of the soft leather and the lingering scent of Lena's alluring fragrance. “I-Is this a b-bathroom,” Kara asked mortified to have stuttered in this Goddesses presence. 

A look of concern crossed over Lena's face, but she didn’t comment on the blondes sudden nervousness and nodded opening the door to reveal a generous sized bathroom which included a shower with a bench seat. 

“T-Thank you. I-I won’t be long,” Kara whispered softly and quickly brushed past Lena and closed to door behind her. 

“Get a grip!” Kara hissed through clenched teeth as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had lured Lena to her with her sexy confident act and she feared that if the woman on the other side of that door knew just how shy and self conscious she really was, well.... She wouldn’t want anything to do with you. Hell you’ve been coming here for months and she never once noticed you. Kara's jaw set with renewed resolve her blue eyes flashing with determination. You can do this. You baited and hooked her, now it’s time to reel this woman in! With a resolute nod, Kara flushed the toilet she never used and washed her hands before exiting the bathroom with her shaken confidence now firmly re established and wrapped around her as securely as Lena’s jacket. 

Kara found Lena at the bar sipping a drink. “Shall we get going, sexy?” the blonde said with a breezy easy tone and a playful wink of her eye. Kara allowed her gaze to take in Lena’s form and her body responded as it always did whenever she saw her. The blonde saw Lena react to her open perusal and it bolstered her confidence ten fold. I will give you a night that you will never forget, my seductress and I will have you seeking me out for more. I am the huntress now and you are my prey and I am going to steal your heart.  
Lena downed her drink in a large full and placed the tumbler down with a clutter. “I'm all yours, gorgeous. Let’s go!”  
Kara held out her hand with a beguiling smile and Lena let out a delighted, sultry chuckle as she stepped forward to take it. As soon as their hands connected Kara pulled Lena forward and pressed their lips together for a quick, hard kiss full of promise. It was over almost before the kiss began and Kara was ecstatic when Lena seemed to stumble at the abrupt end to the lip lock, her eyes glazed over with unbridled lust. “Lead the way,” Kara said with a knowing smirk. 

Lena took a few moments to blink away her kiss induced haze and nodded when her brain finally caught up and registered that Kara was waiting for her the lead her to the back exit. “Right....yes. Let’s go.” Lena gripped Kara's hand tightly and hurried out the door. 

The air was cool and smelled of impending rain when they exited behind the club in a small private employee car park. They approached a pristine, shiny red mustang and came to a stop on the drivers side. “I think you should drive, Baby. I’ve had a few drinks this evening.” Lena pushed the keys into Kara's hand. “You don’t mind do you?”  
“That depends,” came the blondes reply. 

“Oh, yes. On what?” Lena responded with an inquisitive arch of her eyebrow. 

“On whether you are going to keep using generic pet names whenever we converse or if you are actually going to ask me if I have a name and what it is? Or do you prefer not to know the names of your conquests?” Kara couldn’t help the slight edge of reproach in her voice despite trying to just sound a little sassy. 

Lena actually blushed and looked at her shoes in response to the blondes retort. She found herself feeling a little ashamed that on some occasions Lena had indeed not even bothered with the names of some of her lovers. Maybe even more than she realized. These women had just become bodies to be pleasured. Vessels to ease her physical need to touch and explore the female form and on occasion allow them to return the favour. More often than not Lena would fuck her conquests, as her current companion had so aptly put it, to complete exhaustion before slipping out of their beds and leaving to either return to the club or to an empty house. Lena felt like she needed to apologize for some reason and this left her feeling shaken. She didn’t apologize. Every woman that left with Lena knew what they were getting, so why did it matter what this woman thought and if it bothered her so much why seduce her into being one of her so called conquests? 

Lena raised her eyes to meet the blondes steady challenging gaze. God, those eyes!! Lena had been ready to tell this woman where to stick her self righteousness. She could have another woman in her arms in no time and yet just looking into this woman’s deep, intelligent blue depths had her unable to abandon this encounter. “I....,” Lena was lost again. She was rarely lost for words and it was all because this woman had the ability to completely unsettle her and make her question what had been her fundamental way of conducting her life for years. “I won’t apologize for who I am, but I do...I, uh, would like to know if you have a name and if you do, what that name is,” Lena finally managed to answer, giving the blonde one of her most devastatingly charming, genuine smiles that would make even the most stubborn woman weak in the knees. 

Kara had watched Lena with interest, her actions contradicting her normal behaviour. She had unsettled Lena, that had been her intension after all. She wanted Lena to want more than the standard ‘fuck and flight' with her, but at the same time she loved the cocky, self-assured club owner and her internal struggle was hard to watch.   
“I don’t want you to apologize, Lena. I am under no illusions on who you are and that I will probably be just a pleasant memory a few days from now.”   
“But?” Lena prodded, her arms crossing beneath her breasts.  
Kara laughed, even as her eyes flicked down to gaze at Lena’s assets. “But, I’m hoping that by giving you my name I may linger a little longer, maybe even a week!” Kara smiled and winked play fully at Lena.  
Lena laughed as well, the defensive tension easing between them. “So are you going to give it to me or what?”  
“Oh, you better believe that I am going to give it to you, Lena,” the blonde responded, lustful heat returning to those clear blue eyes, “and while I’m giving it to you, you can call out Kara.”  
Lena felt moisture pool between her thighs. Oh, God, this woman unravels me. “Kara,” Lena said, trying the name on for size as she allowed her eyes to roam freely over the woman who was exciting her some much. The building anticipation was an exquisite torture and while she could hardly wait to have Kara writhing naked beneath her, she was enjoying the time just being in this woman’s presence as well. “Shall we go, Kara?”

Lena opened the door for the blonde and waited for her to slide behind the wheel before closing the door and jogging around the car and climbing into the passenger seat. 

“So, which direction are we heading ?” Kara asked, turning on the ignition, the powerful engine responding instantly. 

“Your place,” Lena responded automatically.  
“I asked you to take me home if you recall. Buckle up. Safety first,” Kara added and waited to see how Lena would respond to this new curve ball she'd been thrown. Lena never took her conquests home with her. That way she could always just escape and not be the bad girl by asking her frequent lovers to leave once she was done with them. This will be interesting, Kara thought to herself. 

Lena shifted uncomfortably and looked straight ahead and not at Kara. “What's wrong with your place?”  
“Besides the fact that I live with my sister, nothing. Though, she would probably have a conniption fit if she saw you with her little sister, she’s quite protective and she’s a government agent and owns a gun. So, there is that.” Silence stretched out between them as Lena seemed to mull over Kara's words. “Lena, I already know you don’t do longevity and I promise to call a cab and leave as soon as you are done with me.” Kara watched Lena flinch with the bluntness of her words. “All I want is for our encounter to be a little different from all the others. This is what I need from you and if you’re unable to make this concession tell me now and I will get out of this car and walk away.”   
Lena felt as if she was about to burst into tears, which was a fucking shock all on its own to her. But what shocked her more was that she didn’t know if it was the way that Kara spoke the harsh truth about what her life had become or if it was the possibility that Kara would walk away and that she didn’t seem to be particularly bothered one way or another about it either. Lena felt herself panic when Kara turned off the ignition, unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door. 

She reached out in desperation, gripping Kara’s arm, “wait!”   
Lena blinked back the tears that threatened as her chest constricted and it became hard to breathe. “Fuck! Wait, Kara. You win,” she said her voice coming out strained with a tinge of anger mixed in. Lena was angry at her weakness. She had never felt so unsettled and out of control, but it was quite possibly the desperate neediness to touch Kara and the need for Kara to touch her in return that pissed her off the most. Lena softly gave Kara directions to her house and then in a childish form of protest looked out her window brooding, refusing to look at the object of her equal desire and distress as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards home. 

Kara was impressed by Lena's ability to stay silent throughout their drive to Lena's home. As a journalist Kara knew that ninety percent of people would have been unable to handle this kind of drawn out silence and would have cracked and filled the quiet with inane chatter by now. She knew the brunette was sulking and was unaccustomed to being spoken to with such blatant honesty and indifference. She was accustomed to being worshipped and fawned over. The simpering women giving Lena complete control and allowing her to do whatever she desired. Kara had watched it happen over and over again and she had come to the conclusion that maybe that was a part of the problem. Kara felt that what Lena needed was a woman that would challenge her and push against Lena’s practiced seduction routine and make her work harder for what she wanted. 

When she had threatened to walk away from their impending sexual encounter if Lena didn’t agree to take her to her place, Kara had been terrified. She wasn’t even sure how she had managed to sound so calm and nonchalant with the way her heart was pounding within her chest. It was a gamble and Kara would have felt devastated and heart broken if Lena hadn’t finally acquiesced to her demand. In fact Kara was pretty sure that Lena’s behaviour was pretty foreign to her right now and she could still sense the conflict assaulting to brooding woman sitting beside her. Lena was anything but relaxed and Kara actually worried that the brunettes sexual appetite may wane by the time they reached their final destination. 

Kara turned to head uphill towards the more affluent residential areas of the city. The winding road was shrouded in darkness and she saw the neighbourhood change from spacious two and three storey homes to become mansion estates set away from the roads with large gates keeping the riffraff away from their wealth and privilege. Kara finally had to break the silence because she was having trouble focusing on the numbers of the properties while navigating Lena’s car up the steep, winding road. The last thing she wanted to do was drive them off the edge of the road and plummeting them to their deaths over the steep cliff that fell away on her side of the vehicle. “Lena? Would you please let me know when I am close because I am unfamiliar with this road and your car. I’d like to make it there in one piece.” 

Lena flinched at the sudden sound of Kara's sweet, musical voice breaking the all encompassing silence that had surrounded them for the last half an hour. She found that she really liked Kara’s voice and found herself smiling at the sound of it. Lena suddenly wished that she hadn’t wasted the drive brooding. She hadn’t even been seeing anything despite looking out the window all this time. She had been replaying the night from the first moment that she had seen the flash of Kara’s blonde hair as she’d danced until the moment that Kara had threatened to walk away from their encounter over and over again. Lena forced herself to focus on her surroundings and realized that her home was just around the next bend. Her voice came out a little rough when she informed Kara to take the next driveway entrance. She gave the blonde the gate code seconds later and then they were making their way up the paved driveway surrounded by expansive gardens and woodland. It was too dark to see the small lake that Lena loved to swim naked in during the hot summer months. Lena turned towards Kara for the first time since leaving the clubs car park and found herself imagining Kara joining her for a swim in the lake. Her body reacted with a pleasant tingle at the thought. It’s a pity that summer is still several months away, she thought to herself with a hint of sadness. Lena knew that the house had finally come into view by the look of awe on Kara’s face. Lena had forgotten the effect her home often had on new guests. The palatial estate often just felt empty to her these days. She rarely had guests and didn’t spend a lot of time with the staff that took care of the house and gardens. 

“What do you think?” Lena asked softly as Kara pulled the Mustang up to rest in front of the large garage doors. Lena pushed the small button on the remote and the large motorized door opened and Kara drove inside and turned off the engine. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, the only sound coming from the tick tick tick of the cars engine as it cooled. Kara turned to face Lena, her face switching between admiration and sadness. Lena hadn’t expected to see sadness. “It is a beautiful and very, very large house. You must rattle around inside, Lena. Don’t you ever feel terribly cold, lost and lonely within these walls? Hell, this garage which has...four cars, an arsenal of gardening equipment and two ride on mowers is larger that my entire apartment! I haven’t even been inside and I know I have never seen anything so grand in my entire life. We come from very different world’s, Lena.”  
Kara’s words made Lena understand the sadness she had seen on the blondes face. Kara’s candid observations and honesty was refreshing to Lena and she felt a deep endless loneliness in the depth of her soul that she had never noticed before. She realized that she had been living her life on auto pilot for years without having any true gratifying moments with any friends and family to speak of, not even in the holidays. Lena suddenly wanted Kara to cross over into her world. To bring her light where there was none. Lena wanted things besides sex with the woman beside her, but the thought was such a foreign and terrifying concept that she shoved the sensational desire aside and replaced it with the comfort of the familiar. 

Lena reached out and grabbed the back of Kara’s neck and pulled her face forward so that she could press her lips against the soft sensuous mouth that opened willingly for a deep, gratifying kiss that made Lena's toes curl in her boots and drew a deep throaty moan from Kara. When the need for oxygen became too great Lena broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Kara’s as they both panted and took in large gasps of air. “Let me show you around and perhaps I can bring you to orgasm in every single room in the house. It may take several weeks, but by the time I’m done, perhaps the house won’t feel as empty. Are you up for the challenge?” Lena asked breathlessly with a sexy glimmer in her eyes as she focused on Kara intently. 

Kara blushed and let out an unexpected giggle in response thinking that Lena was being adorably playful and irresistibly charming and Kara was lost in the intensity radiating from those bright emerald eyes. “Sure! I’m up for the challenge, seeing as you will be the one doing most of the work and I’ll be receiving a mansion full of pleasure. Perhaps you’ll allow me to add your pleasure to some of the rooms as well,” Kara responded eagerly as the air within the confines of the Mustang crackled with the energy of the mutual sexual attraction between them. Kara reluctantly pulled away from Lena’s embrace, “we should probably get started though, because I have to be at work bright and early on Monday.”   
“Well, then we best not waste anymore time. Stay there a moment, sweetheart,” Lena said and she quickly released her seat belt, jumped out the car and rushed around the other side to open Kara’s door with warm smile on her face. 

Kara now realized that all the stories had been true. She did indeed feel like the centre of Lena’s universe right now and knew that whether this lasted one night or for the rest of their lives, Kara would never regret her decision to pursue Lena Luthor.

Authors note: First I wish thank each and every reader who gave me their encouragement for my first foray into this ship. I am enjoying it and while it may sometimes take me a while to update I have never left a story unfinished no matter how long it takes. I will thank you in advance for your patience if it’s needed and for the comments that I may be lucky enough to receive. Take care and God bless you all.

Doccubus21


	3. Chapter 3

**Impulse **

**Chapter 3 **

Kara followed closely behind Lena and handed over the set of keys when the dark haired beauty held out her hand with a sultry smile and a playful raised eyebrow. Kara grinned in return and placed the keys in the outstretched hand allowing her fingers to graze over Lena’s in the process. Kara’s desire to touch Lena was only out weighed by the rising nervous worry about whether she had made a grievous mistake in judgement this night. Kara wasn’t sure if she could keep up her act of the self assured seductress that had lured Lena into her arms. The nagging feeling had been plaguing her since she had found herself stuttering in the club owner’s office. But what else could she do. It’s not like she’d be interested in the real her. The shy woman that often found herself tongue tied, awkward and clumsy frequently in her every day life. The fact that she didn’t think of this encounter as a part of her regular life spoke volumes and she cursed her over active brain for causing her fears and insecurities to continue pressing towards the surface.   
  
Her brain kept saying what would Alex think of your behaviour right now? And this was the last thing Kara wanted to think about. She was sick of being the responsible and predictable one._ I deserve to let loose sometimes damn it!_   
  
“Kara?”

The blonde was brought out of her internal reverie by Lena's voice, causing her to blink and flush in embarrassment for being lost in her head instead of enjoying every moment of this encounter.

“Welcome to my home. Probably not the most exciting room to start with,” Lena continued with a chuckle. Once she had Kara’s attention once more Lena ushered her into a room that obviously doubled as a laundry and mud room. Apart from the washer and dryer, there was a sink and counter top along one side of the room. On the other side of the room there were coat hooks and a few open storage spaces, one which contained several pairs of riding boots, a helmet and a riding crop.   
  
“You ride! I love horses!” Kara exclaimed enthusiastically when she saw the equestrian equipment. “ Though I’m guessing that you are going to tell me that you have your own horses and stables here on the property too and that you don’t actually have to go to some horse boarding school or hobby farm to ride like us regular folks,” Kara said before she could stop herself. She clamped her lips together and internally reprimanded herself for allowing her mouth to blurt out all these semi insulting thoughts that crossed through her mind. For some reason Lena’s wealth held close ties to the Luthor family in Kara’s mind and she had read and researched a lot about the Luthor's at her job with Catco. They were not nice people and they were suspected of grievous crimes and questionable company practices. She knew that Lena had gone to great efforts to distance herself from the rest of her family, but this place in all its opulent glory was obviously bought with family money.   
  
Lena just stared at Kara for several long moments as if searching for something, her intense gaze holding Kara’s with a gravitational pull that seemed intent on revealing all of her secrets. Lena’s mouth suddenly twitched into a smirk, her eyes sparkling in challenge, “I'm beginning to wonder if you even like me, Kara.”

“God, Lena. I’m sorry. Sometimes I don’t have a filter on this damned mouth of mine. It often gets me in trouble or I'm left grovelling for an apology because I just blurt things out.”

Lena’s smile grew and she took the two steps to close the distance between them. Kara backed up a step until her ass hit the washing machine behind her. With no where to go Kara bit her lip when Lena pressed her body against her and placed her hands upon Kara’s, which were placed on the edge of the washer on either side of her body. “I happen to like your mouth,” Lena said in a low, gravely voice before taking command of her mouth in a fiercely passionate kiss that left Kara weak in the knees and grateful that Lena was holding her hands in place. “And the grovelling doesn’t sound too bad either,” Lena whispered when she broke the kiss a few moments later. Both woman were breathing hard and just watched each other silently while they caught their breaths.   
  
Lena stepped back and gestured for Kara to precede her into the next room which turned out to be an open planned kitchen and dining area, complete with shiny appliances and copper cookware hanging above the stunning marble surfaced kitchen island counter.   
  
“Gorgeous kitchen. Do you cook?”

Lena leaned against the wall and allowed Kara to stroll around the kitchen, her hand running almost reverently, along the pristine marble surfaces. Lena licked her lips as she imagined Kara doing the same thing with those hands on her body and she shivered with anticipation. “I cook as well as I ride. Which is proficiently, but I find I don’t have a lot of time for either pursuits. And yes, I do house several horses on my property and enjoy riding them through the wooded area and around the lake of the estate. But because I spend most nights at the club and tend to sleep most of the day, it is a rare pleasure to ride and is often in the late afternoon before I head to Impulse in the evenings. I have a handler who takes care of them in my absences and ensures that he rides Dusty and Rose on a regular basis.”

Kara gazed at Lena intently. She knew that Lena often left the club by midnight most nights with whichever woman was the flavour of the night. “Perhaps if you weren’t riding a different woman almost every other night you might have more time for Dusty and Rose.”

Once again Lena was taken by surprise by Kara’s frank and blunt appraisals of her lifestyle. This latest zinger was said with a light teasing tone, but there was also the underlying inflection of reproach. Lena shook her head and let out a rueful chuckle, “touché."   
  
Lena had never met someone like Kara. People didn’t challenge her. She was a Luthor. People either did want she wanted because she was paying them to do so, or they did and said what she wanted because they wanted something from her in return. If it wasn’t for the hot, passionate kisses Kara and her had shared, Lena would think that the blonde could barely stand her and despised her way of life and resented her families money. The woman was an enigma and Lena was intrigued.   
  
“Shall we continue with the tour? There are plenty more rooms to see. Would you like a beer or something while we are here?” Kara came around the counter to join Lena, “I thought you wanted to bring me to orgasm in every room. Shouldn’t we get started?”

Lena's breath caught as Kara pressed herself against the brunette, her arms resting against the wall beside Lena’s head. _It’s like she’s two different people,_ Lena thought to herself. _Kara the seductive sex kitten and Kara the shy yet sharp and insightful blunt instrument that seems to be able to pummel me and strip my life down into tiny meaningless pieces._   
  
“You are giving me whiplash, Kara,” Lena said breathlessly as sex kitten Kara leaned her face closer and closer towards her mouth, her sparkly blue eyes burning with desire and something infinitely deeper just beneath the surface. Kara caused her entire body to tingle and pulse with need as she pressed closer and latched her mouth onto Lena’s in a heart stopping kiss that drew a strangled whimper of desire from the brunette. Lena’s hands found Kara’s hips and pulled the blonde closer as their tongues duelled, parrying and thrusting as the kissing became more and more frenzied. When Kara inserted her thigh between Lena’s legs and pressed up against her hot and throbbing sex she moaned into Kara’s mouth as she got lost in the sensations from the woman taking command of her. Lena gripped Kara’s ass as her hips ground down against the muscular thigh. Lena was unravelling and her legs were starting to shake as the first stirrings of an impending orgasm began to rise within her. She broke the kiss, breathing hard with her last strand of sanity that remained and pressed a hand against Kara’s chest, “Stop, baby. Fuck! I’m about ready to come.”

Kara pressed her thigh harder, making Lena gasp, her eyes closing with the pleasure that was building and nuzzled her neck, Kara’s mouth licking Lena’s earlobe before whispering, “But I want you to come for me, Lena. I want you to call out my name when you do. Over and over again.”

“God, Kara. I can barely stand. Please, I want the first time that we both come to be in my bedroom, naked, in my bed,” Lena managed to request as she eased away from Kara’s thigh and took several deep, calming breaths. Kara moved away, giving Lena some space to gather herself.   
  
Kara was breathless and aching with the need to pleasure Lena. She gave Lena a quick, almost chaste kiss before stepping away another step and holding out her hand. “Then take me to your bed, Lena. I’ve wanted this for a long time,” Kara said softly, barely above a whisper with a deep, honest need that tugged at Lena’s heart and she finally caught a glimpse of the real woman behind the seductress facade.   
  
As they made their way through to the cavernous entrance hall and took the grand y-shaped staircase up to the second floor Kara’s words began to repeat over and over in Lena’s mind. ‘_I've wanted this for a long time.’ Has she been watching me? Stalking me?_ It wouldn’t be the first time Lena had had some crazy woman stalk her, but she was usually able to spot the crazies. _Is Kara dangerous? Crazy?_ Lena’s heart was now pounding for an entirely different reason. Her arousal had given way to an uncertain wariness as her usual paranoia and cynicism took hold. _Just who had she left the club with tonight? To her own home no less!!_ _She never brought anyone to the estate. I felt a connection with her the moment I saw her, that’s why,_ Lena thought to herself. _But there have also been moments when she seems like two completely different women! _

“Lena?” Kara’s voice startled the club owner from her frantic thoughts. They had made it to the top of the stairs and Lena’s foot slipped causing her to teeter backwards. Luckily her hand was still attached to Kara and the blonde pulled Lena forward, her other arm going around the brunettes waist and pulling them both to safety. “Are you all right?”

Lena pulled her hand from Kara’s and smoothed out her jacket in an effort to hide her shaking hands. Lena cleared her throat. What now? She thought. Kara had just saved her life, right? “My bedroom is left down the hall and then the third door on the right.”

Kara sensed that something had shifted in the dynamic of their current situation. The spark had seemed to have fizzled out and the frown creasing Lena’s porcelain skin between troubled emerald eyes confused Kara. She lead the way in silence allowing Lena to trail behind her as she followed the directions to the bedroom. Kara barely even took in the details of the room she entered before turning to face Lena. Now it was Kara’s turn to frown. _Did she just flinch and take a step away from me? _

“Lena, please tell me what’s wrong. You are suddenly acting very standoffish.”

The laugh that escaped from the brunette, sounded brittle and forced, “you picked up on that, did you? I need to ask you something,” Lena said her voice measured and careful.   
  
Kara noted the love seat at the end of the biggest four poster bed she had ever laid eyes upon. “Okay. Why don’t we take a seat and you can ask me whatever you like.” “Feel free to sit,” Lena responded with a flick of her hand, “I’ll, stand for now.”

“What has you so agitated? You could have been seriously injured on the stairs out there. What if I hadn’t been here?”

Lena started to pace, “if you hadn’t been here it never would have happened. Kara please just sit down for a moment, would you. It would make me feel better, okay.”

Kara sat on the side of the bed instead seeing as Lena continued to pace back and forth between the side of the bed and the open doorway. “All right, I’m sitting. Now will you tell me what’s wrong?”

“This is probably going to sound incredibly conceited but have you been stalking me? Was tonight all planned to get me to bring you here to my home? You said down stairs that you’ve wanted this for a long time!! It took me a moment for that to register because you’d gotten me to within a breath of an orgasm. Kara it’s like you are two different people and despite this insane connection I feel with you, I’m starting to freak out. People have taken advantage of me and have tried to hurt me in the past. Everyone always wants something from me. What is it that you want? One moment you are all over me and the next I feel like I am being reprimanded for my money and the way I choose to live my life. It may not be perfect, but it-"

“Keeps you from getting hurt. From getting too close to anyone,” Kara said softly, almost sadly, cutting off Lena’s tirade.   
  
Those soft words penetrated Lena and she hated how easily this woman was able to pierce her well constructed emotional shields. It just pissed her off more. She stepped close to Kara, her eyes ablaze with green fire and resisted the ocean blue eyes that threatened to douse her angry, defensive fire as they gazed up at her.   
  
Kara seemed almost serene despite the way Lena loomed over her. “I don’t mean you any harm, Lena. I’m not some crazy nut case who is off her meds or anything. You want to know why I seem like two different people?”

Lena’s anger was defusing slowly as Kara’s calm, soothing voice washed over her. “Yes,” she answered, her voice rough and uncertain.   
  
Kara took a deep breath. _Time to just be yourself Danvers. The worst that can happen is she’ll reject you and throw you out of her house. But Goddess please I hope she doesn’t do that._ “I'm not sexy, okay. I am just a regular girl. Plain, boring, clumsy and responsible, smart and nerdy. I have seen the women that you pick up and they are always a variation of the same type. Beautiful, confident, bubbly and not exactly Rhode Scholar types. So while I noticed you, Lena, you would never in a million years have looked twice at me. So I built up my courage and I played the sex kitten, because that was the only way you were ever going to notice me. And you did. But playing that role doesn’t come naturally to me and to be honest I kind of hate myself for being pathetic enough in my attraction for you to have even done it in the first place now. I feel like a complete and utter loser, Lena, so I think I’ll just see myself out now.”

Tears threatened to spill over as she continued to stare into Lena's mesmerising green eyes. The woman looking down at her wasn’t angry anymore, but Kara couldn’t read exactly what emotions were being reflected in those eyes. She felt humiliated and she forced her gaze down to the hands resting curled into tight fist's in her lap. The tears slid free and at least while she was looking down Lena wouldn’t see those tears. Now she just needed Lena to move aside so that she could make her escape. Kara’s voice came out strained, “Lena, please move. You don’t need to say anything. Just let me go so I don’t make an even bigger fool of myself than I already have.”

Lena was rooted to the carpet. She was at a loss at what to do. She wanted to comfort Kara. She could sense that the blonde was crying softly and the air around them was suffocating with the blondes sense of humiliation and embarrassment. Her heart was pounding in her chest again and it had everything to do with the woman sitting on her bed begging her to allow her the dignity to leave. But Lena didn’t want her to leave. Lena wanted.... she didn’t know what she wanted. She just knew that she didn’t want Kara to go. Lena reached out and cupped her hand gently under Kara’s chin and urged her to look up at her. When Kara refused Lena’s gentle request, she knelt down in front of the woman and brushed the tears from her cheeks.   
  
“I don’t want you to go, Kara. And for the record you could never in a million years ever be considered plain. You are beautiful and I am glad that you stepped out of your comfort zone in order to grab my attention. I am sorry for any hurt my actions may have caused you. I felt a connection with you tonight, Kara, at the club...”

“But that wasn’t me! Don’t you see!”

Lena took Kara’s face in her hands, “Let me finish,” Lena said brushing her lips softly over Kara’s causing the blondes breath to catch and the spark to flare between them once more. “I feel the connection even stronger right now with the real Kara. If you don’t feel it too or don’t believe these words I’m saying, I will call my driver to take you home. But I would really like for you to stay with me tonight. What do you say?,” Lena asked hopefully.   
  
Kara brought a hand up to hold the wrist that still cupped her face. She was drawn in once more by Lena’s penetrating gaze and she saw the earnest truth in those green depths. She saw no pity, no subterfuge, just genuine warmth. And she smiled shyly at her and once again felt like she was the centre of Lena’s universe.   
  
“So, will you stay? I am still incredibly attracted to you and would love nothing more than to spend a night filled pleasuring this body of yours. You went to so much effort and I am beyond flattered that you think I am worth that. I want you, Kara.”

Kara pulled Lena up to sit beside her and rolled her eyes when she turned to face the woman of her dreams, “Well, you have a point there, Lena. I should get rewarded for making such an effort to get you into bed, right?”

The playful twinkle in Kara's eyes as well as the sunny smile on her face tickled Lena's insides and made her stomach flutter. Lena was extremely pleased that the blonde now felt less embarrassed with her assurances. She didn’t want this night to be wasted and she certainly didn’t want to lose the opportunity to be with this woman sitting beside her. She wanted Kara to feel comfortable and at ease with her and she wanted to explore every inch of her body too. Yes, this encounter was taking a little more effort than usual, okay, maybe a lot more, but Lena had the sense that within the layers awkwardness and shyness was a fierce passion just waiting to be unleased. Lena returned Kara’s smile with one of her famed flirtatious grins that often sealed the deal with all of her conquests and used her voice to convey just how much she wanted to rip off her companions clothes. “Oh, yeah. You most definitely deserve to be rewarded, Kara. You have no idea how wet I am for you.”

The blonde flushed at Lena's candid declaration and she swallowed visibly and licked her lips with the mental image she had of burying her face between Lena’s legs to see and taste that evidence for herself.   
  
The club owners clitoris twitched at the sudden lustful fire she saw in Kara’s eyes and the way she licked her lips had her wondering just what the woman was thinking. She had to know. “What are you thinking, Kara? You look like you want to devour me.”

Kara felt her cheeks flush even more at her transparency, but the way Lena’s eyes had darkened with need and the quickening of her breathing told her that she was equally turned on. She felt braver and decided to just go for it and leave all of her fears behind for once. “I was imagining burying my face between those legs of yours. Of seeing and tasting this wetness you speak of.”

Much to Kara’s delight Lena let out a moan at her words and she noticed how the brunette clenched her legs a little tighter together. “Fuck, Kara.”

“Yes please,” Kara responded with a delighted giggle. “Can we get to that part of the evening?” Her smile turned aghast when she saw her appearance in the floor mirror situated behind Lena. “Oh my God! I have panda eyes! How can I seduce you with panda eyes? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You already have seduced me. Should I prove it to you,” Lena said with a huge grin as she unbuttoned her pants and pulled down the zipper. Lena went to grab Kara’s hand causing the blondes eyes to open wide and a laugh to burst from her lips.   
  
Kara slapped at Lena’s hand playfully. “I need to clean this gunk off my face before we start any shenanigans, Lena!” Lena stood up and Kara’s eyes drifted to the open pants that were now riding a little lower on her hips, a hint of black underwear peeking out of the gap. Kara licked her lips again and forced her eyes up to Lena’s face. The smirk told Kara that Lena knew the effect she was having on her thoughts. The club owner shrugged out of her jacket tossing it blindly towards the love seat at the end of the bed. “How about a shower then? We can both get cleaned up and perhaps partake in some shenanigans while we’re at it. Whaddya say?” Lena had started to slowly unfasten the buttons on her shirt.   
  
Kara stood up on shaky legs, her gaze burning a trail over the vee of skin Lena’s fingers were revealing. She reached out to still those busy hands just as they revealed a lacy black bra. “Pause right there for a moment will you?” Kara requested breathlessly. She slipped off the leather jacket Lena lent her and tossed it onto the love seat to join the other garment. “That the door to your bathroom?”

Lena shook her head and pointed to another door across her large bedroom. “Over there. That’s my closet,” the brunette answered with a wink.   
  
Kara fought the urge to open the closet door to see what lurked beyond. _Probably bigger than my apartment with enough clothes and shoes to outfit a small army,_ Kara mused to herself. Not wanting to loose this heightened state of arousal that crackled around them, Kara took Lena’s hand and led her towards the bathroom as she said, “Come on. I want to be the one to undress you.”

  
**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the foreplay and happily announce that the sex will be happening in the next chapter ;) Thank you to everyone for their support, kudos and comments. I will continue to write when I'm able to. Though I need to write a chapter for my neglected Doccubus story on ff.net next. So as always your patience is much appreciated. Thank you and take care.**

**Doccubus21**


	4. IMPULSE

Kara opened the door and entered the most stunning and HUGE bathroom she had ever seen in a home. She dropped Lena's hand, the woman momentarily forgotten as she took it all in. It was all black and white with shiny chrome fixtures. Along one wall was his and her sinks, or rather her and her sinks. A large jakuzzi spa sat in the middle of the room and was probably big enough for four people. The toilet and bidet were situated in another corner with the remaining corner housing an open shower with two large shower heads and what appeared to be two inbuilt benches on either wall. Though one was situated higher than the other. 

Lena's voice startled Kara from her awestruck perusal of the spectacular facilities, “should I leave you and the bathroom alone for a moment?” Lena chuckled finding Kara's wide eyed spellbound look utterly adorable. 

The blonde blushed and gave Lena a little shove for her teasing before heading over to the sink and turning the faucet. “Hush you. It’s not like I’ve been in a palace like this before.” Kara splashed her face with water effectively cleaning off all of her makeup ensuring that all of the smudged mascara was gone. 

“It's hardly a palace, but I know that it is extravagant compared to regular people’s homes.” Lena shrugged, “I grew up with the privileges and comforts that money can buy...,” she paused for a moment sadness crossing the stunning woman’s expressive green eyes, “but it doesn’t bring happiness. I would have preferred growing up with a kind word of praise every now and again or a warm embrace.”  
Kara crossed the room and took Lena's hands for a moment before drawing her into a hug without saying a word. They stood that way for a long time Lena accepting the comfort that Kara gave away so willingly. Their hands moved up and down each others backs supporting and comforting at first, but as time progressed Kara's hands started to move with more purpose moving down to squeeze Lena's ass before moving under the back of her shirt to caress the warm skin of her back. Lena moved her own hands to Kara's backside and pulled her closer pressing their breasts together more tightly and both of them felt the hardened peaks of their aroused nipples brush against one another. 

“God, you feel so good. How can just a hug feel so damned good?” Lena marvelled. 

Kara's hands drifted over Lena's sides and her thumbs brushed ever so softly against the underside of her breasts. “It's time for me to undress you now,” Kara murmured as she pulled back so that she could look into Lena's eyes. Her thumbs grazed over Lena's bra clad nipples causing a shudder and a sharp intake of breath at the pleasurable feather light touch. Kara leaned in and gave Lena a languid kiss that curled the brunettes toes and caused a fresh rush of arousal and moisture between her legs. Kara's thumbs brushed over the hardened nipples one more time before coming out from under the shirt and working on undoing the final few buttons and opening the front of the shirt to get her first real look and the treasures within. She pushed the shirt over Lena's shoulders and down her arms to the floor. Kara couldn’t believe that Lena was allowing her to take charge. It was empowering and her nervous apprehension was all but gone as she begun to kiss the newly exposed flesh. Trailing kisses along Lena's neck and clavicle Kara took immense pleasure from the small sounds of she was evoking. She slipped the bra straps down as Kara kissed the tops of Lena's breasts before exposing first one nipple then the other and giving them each a kiss as she reached behind and unclasped the bra and allowed it to slide down Lena's arms to the floor joining her discarded shirt. Lena's breathing was ragged and shallow, her knees going weak when Kara's hands kneaded her breasts while she took command of her mouth in a searing hungry kiss. 

“Fuck, Kara. My legs might give out. I might come and you’ve barely touched me!” Lena gasped as Kara took the left breast into her mouth and sucked on the achingly erect nipple while her hand continued to squeeze and knead the other. Lena's hands moved to Kara's shoulders to give her some much needed support as her legs shook with the increased stirring of her impending orgasm. “Kara, I’m so close....please. God, please touch me!”  
Kara hummed against Lena's breast, her tongue lashing over the nipple relentlessly as her other hand made its way over the flat stomach and into to open front of Lena's pants. Kara slipped under the lacy panties and cupped Lena's mound, feeling the intense heat of arousal and the liquid that she had induced. 

Lena was coming undone and could barely think straight. She needed Kara's fingers inside her desperately. She wanted to feel this woman inside, filling her, when she came more than anything she had ever wanted before. She whimpered as her need almost consumed her. She thrust forward against Kara’s hand and was about to beg Kara one more time when she was finally blessed with the feel of fingers parting her folds and dipping into the abundant moisture that was dripping out of her. 

“You're so wet.” Both women moaned as Kara slipped two fingers easily inside Lena's hot, hugging heat. “I can feel how ready you are, Lena. You feel so good.” Kara thrust inside, her free arm going around Lena's waist to help keep her steady. “Come around my fingers, honey,” Kara said before kissing Lena passionately as she continued to pump her fingers with deep firm strokes. Moments later Lena plummeted into an explosion of pleasure as she was brought to the most intense orgasm that she had ever experienced. Her cries were muffled as Kara continued to kiss her and her fingers milked and prolonged the orgasm until Lena’s knees buckled and she reluctantly withdrew her fingers slowly and helped her quivering lover to the edge of the Jacuzzi, pushing her pants and underwear halfway down her legs before having Lena sit on the edge of the spa. Kara fully removed them before kneeling between Lena's legs and gazing up at her. She was thankful for the soft black bath mat that save her legs from the cold white tiles beneath it.

“It's time for my taste,” she said opening Lena’s legs a little wider before leaning forward and sliding her tongue over the glistening wet folds and tasting her lovers offering all the while gazing up into the sparkling green eyes that looked down at her still glazed over from her climax. 

The feel of Kara's mouth against her coupled with the blazing fire in her gaze and the sounds she made as she feasted was enough to bring another orgasm to build and crash through Lena and she gripped Kara's head and rocked her hips until she couldn’t take anymore and gently pulled Kara's head away and bent down to kiss her. 

“You were amazing,” Kara said with a wide grin and dancing eyes filled with joy. She stood between Lena’s legs and pulled her in for a hug the brunette's head resting between Kara's breasts. 

Lena chuckled, “I'm pretty sure that should be my line, Kara. You’ve made me come twice and I haven’t even managed to get you out of your clothes.”  
Kara stroked her fingers through Lena’s silky, soft hair. “Thank you for allowing me to take control.”  
Lena looked up and smirked at the blonde who looked down at her with such undisguised affection that it took her by surprise and made her stomach flip flop. “I think you kind of took control all by yourself,” Lena managed to croak. 

“I'm pretty sure that’s not how your usual sleep overs go though is it?”  
Kara's tone was light, but her eyes couldn’t hide the seriousness of the question. Lena couldn’t hold Kara's gaze, the emotions she found within the blue depths were too raw, too powerful. She dragged her short nails up the outside of Kara's leather clad thighs. “You don’t really want to know about my other conquests, do you?” she said softly. Her fingers popping and sliding down the zipper of Kara's pants. “Take off your top and bra, Kara. It's time for that shower,” Lena said not waiting for the blonde to answer because she didn’t want to talk about the women that had come before her and she didn’t want to think about the foreign emotions that were swirling around inside her. It was going to be hard to say goodbye to Kara in the morning as it was, without comparing her to the now faceless women that paled in comparison to the angel now residing in her arms. She wanted to enjoy this night with Kara to the fullest because she refused to allow herself the luxury of hope. 

Kara saw a myriad of emotions flicker within Lena’s eyes, but they were gone too quickly and were replaced with a pure look of need which had Kara pulling her crimson top over her head in seconds revealing the white satin bra that encased her breasts. 

“Beautiful,” Lena whispered as her hands slid up and down Kara's sides stopping just below her bra clad flesh. Kara tried not to squirm under Lena's intense perusal and the urge to grab the hands that were caressing her sides and placing them on her breasts which felt heavy and tingly with arousal. Her clit pulsed inside her tight leather pants and flooded her underwear with her desire. 

Kara whimpered with disappointment when Lena's hands dropped away completely. Kara could barely stand the teasing she saw in Lena’s gaze when she looked down to find her looking up at her. The look changed though and Lena's whole face seemed to harden and she saw the clenching of her lover's jaw. She cleared her throat and regarded Kara thoughtfully for a few moments before speaking, her voice low and husky, “remove the rest of your clothing and then join me.” Kara stepped back to give Lena space to stand, because she senses that Lena needed the distance for a moment. 

Lena had withdrawn from her emotionally and she felt it deep within her chest like a physical blow. Kara took several deep breaths to settle down her own emotions which she was certain were plain to see. Lena's eyes blazed a trail down Kara’s body as she lowered the leather off her hips and down her thighs, before turning away and heading over to the shower on unsteady legs.  
Lena was discombobulated at her apparent inability to separate her body from her heart with the woman who had stripped and was walking towards her, her eyes a little wary because of Lena's abrupt withdrawal and biting her lower lip as she stopped just out of reach. The vulnerability coming off of Kara in waves pulled at Lena to give into the warring of emotions that were swirling within her. She forged stronger barriers within herself to combat her traitorous heart. The steam from the hot water flowing from the two large rain maker showerheads swirled and danced around them as they continued to silently gaze at one another, separate and yet still irrevocably connected. 

Kara could see the struggle going on within the stunningly beautiful and complicated woman in front of her. She knew Lena kept an almost glacial distance when she partook in her carnal pursuits. Kara had seen it again and again, but she had felt a difference in Lena from the moment they had danced together at the club and getting the woman to bring her home was a feat in itself. But Lena was cooling before her very eyes and Kara realized that it would take more than just giving over her body completely to this woman to win over her heart. Lena would defrost over time, she felt it. Patience and fortitude of her own heart that was already completely full of love and affection for this woman would be imperative. Kara had no doubts that Lena was worth the effort. 

Kara reached out to Lena tentatively, “Are you all right?”  
Her words came out so softly Kara wasn’t sure if Lena had heard them over the sound of the shower. Taking Lena’s face in her hands she stepped forward into her lovers personal space. “It's okay, Lena. Take what you need from me. I want whatever you are capable to give me in return. I know who you are,” Kara said planting her seeds of love before taking those sweet lips with her own and drawing Lena into a kiss that stoked the flickering embers of their desire and reignited the fiery passion within them both. Kara would tend to the seeds of love and nurture the feelings that she knew were already trying to grow within Lena's hardened heart. 

Lena melted with relief at Kara's softly spoken words and the breathtaking kiss that had followed. It allowed her to relax and just enjoy what was being given so freely from the infinitely sweet, caring and seductively sensual woman that was holding and kissing her so fiercely. She would not examine the way her heart thudded in her chest or the butterflies that continued to flutter in her stomach. That kind of reflection was best left for when she was alone and able to dispose of them without the distractions. 

“I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby,” Lena said breathlessly as they had to break their kiss for some much needed air. Lena pulled Kara under the cascading water with her and grabbed some body wash and began to run her hands over her lovers body. Kara moaned when Lena paid special attention to her neck and breasts. A hot mouth and tongue kissed and licked her neck as Lena’s hands lathered the soap over Kara’s twin mounds rubbing her palms over the springy, erect nipples. 

Kara pressed her hips forward and she was rewarded when Lena slipped her thigh between Kara’s legs and pressed up against her aching sex as she continued to assault her body with kisses and eagerly pleasuring hands. Lena felt Kara’s legs shaking and realizing that the blonde was having trouble standing she pulled back drawing a gasp of disappointed frustration. Lena moved her hands to Kara’s hips and lifted her up onto the higher of the two inbuilt benches.  
“Time to try out this design of mine,” Lena said with a smile as she stepped between Kara’s legs. “Open yourself up, baby. Place your foot on the lower step for support.” Kara did as requested and eagerly accepted Lena’s mouth in another searing kiss and murmured her appreciation as Lena’s hands gave her nipples more attention before one hand moved down over the wet, slippery stomach and cupped her mound giving it a squeeze. 

“God, Lena! Please touch me. I’m aching for you to be inside me.”  
Both women moaned their pleasure as Lena parted Kara’s swollen folds and ran several fingers through the abundance of thicker fluid found within. 

“You’re so wet! You feel amazing, Kara, fuck!”  
“Inside, Lena. Now, before I explode! Please!”  
Lena ran her fingers up and down the length of Kara’s soft willing flesh grazing her blood filled clit several times before gliding down to her opening and thrusting first one then two fingers into her ready, hugging heat. 

Kara cried out in delirious pleasure as Lena entered her slow and deep and speeding up with every delicious stroke within her. She gripped Lena behind her neck and kissed her hard, thrusting her tongue to join with Lena’s to match the thrust of the fingers between her legs. 

“Oh!” Kara gasped as Lena hit her g-spot with every thrust and her body shook as her pleasure climbed and climbed with each deep stroke. “Yes. Yes. Yes, Lena!” Her eyes closed as her body reached the height of her climbing pleasure. 

Lena felt Kara’s internal muscles pressing against her fingers with the beginning of her orgasm and the way Kara cried out her name brought even more moisture to flow between her own legs. Lena was pulsing and edging towards her own orgasm as she pleasured the woman in her arms. The sounds and look of Kara unravelling was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and her body reacted to what was transpiring between them. 

“I'm going to come, Lena. Don’t stop,” Kara gasped closing her eyes as she crested into an earthshattering explosive orgasm.  
“Open your eyes, baby. Let me see those gorgeous blue eyes of yours,” Lena pleaded as she felt Kara’s orgasm overtake her. 

Kara forced her eyes open as she cried out covering Lena’s fingers that were still buried inside her milking her pleasure to new heights. Hazed, feverish blue eyes locked into intense green and held as time seemed to stand still. Lena cried out with a surprisingly intense orgasm as she gazed into Kara’s deep blue depths. She drowned in the look and feel of her and feared she would never experience anything so perfect and intensely powerful ever again. Lena claimed Kara’s mouth as she pumped her hips against the hand still buried inside Kara in a fierce kiss.  
“Hold on, baby, cause I’m not done yet. It’s time for a taste,” Lena said as she broke the kiss and moved her mouth to kiss each of Kara’s rosy pink nipples before moving downwards to her prize. Lena sat on the lower bench which brought her face exactly in line with her hand and the fingers still buried inside. 

Lena’s face lit up with a dazzling smile as she looked up at Kara who gazed down at her with clearing eyes and an open heart. Lena slowly withdrew her fingers, missing the hugging warmth instantly and saw the same reflected in blue eyes. “Perfect placement,” Lena said with a cocky smirk and a wink as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s thighs and opened Kara a little wider as she ran her tongue along Kara’s folds and tasted the remnants of her desire within. She was thankful that Kara had sat forward to gaze down and watch what Lena was doing between her legs so that the water was cascading down her back and wasn’t diluting the essence coating her tongue. Lena found Kara’s opening and begun to fuck her again, this time with her mouth and relished the taste as she brought Kara to climax once more, her cries of pleasure music to Lena’s ears. The water begun to cool and Lena quickly washed herself before shutting off the water and stepping into the towel Kara was holding out for her.  
Kara carried her clothing in her arms and carried them into the bedroom, standing uncertainly near the loveseat at the end of the bed. Will she want me to go now? Should I get dressed? Kara thought to herself. She looked at the alarm clock on Lena’s bedside table, it was close to two in the morning. Her hair was still damp only having towel dried it, but her body beneath the towel wrapped around her was almost completely dry except for the ever present moisture between her legs which had started anew while she watched Lena wash herself. 

She craved Lena’s touch beyond anything she had ever desired before. Kara startled before relaxing and leaning back against Lena when she felt her arms embrace her from behind going around her waist. 

“What are you doing? A penny for your thoughts?” Lena whispered against her ear causing Kara to shiver.  
“Is that all my thoughts are worth?” Kara queried trying to keep her voice light as she revelled in the feel of Lena pressed up against her back.  
Lena held Kara a little tighter, “A priceless gold doubloon for your thoughts? How's that?”  
“Better,” Kara said with a smile. She paused a moment determining just what to say. Lena shifted a little uneasily behind her and decided that she had been up front and honest so far so she wouldn’t stop now. “I was wondering if I should be getting dressed now. If it was time for me to go,” Kara revealed with a shrug, her towel loosening a little with the movement. 

“Do you want to go?” Lena asked softly against Kara’s ear before taking her earlobe between her teeth and tugging on it gently before releasing it. The action caused Kara to shudder and she leaned her head to the side as Lena begun kissing her neck while she waited for a response. 

“Hmm, I love your mouth,” Kara murmured breathlessly as her mind clouded with renewed stirrings of lust. 

“So you want to stay then?”  
“You're making it difficult for a girl to say no, Lena, though perhaps I’ll need a little more convincing,” Kara answered huskily reaching up with one arm and lacing her fingers in Lena's damp hair.  
Lena nipped Kara’s pulse point before sucking and licking the throbbing flesh with her tongue. “Ah, well I’m sure I can try a little harder,” Lena responded as her hands moved from their place at Kara’s waist and moved up over her covered breasts and tugged the towel free and letting it fall against her sides, only Lena being pressed against her back stopping it from falling to the carpet. Kara dropped her bundle of clothing as Lena filled her palms with Kara’s bare breasts and rubbed and kneaded the soft, pliable flesh feeling the nipples responding to her touch, growing hard. Lena continued to nuzzle Kara’s neck and shoulder as one of her hands moved south over the taut abdomen, past the damp blonde curls and cupping her now throbbing sex. Lena passed her palm harder against her swelling folds and rubbed back and forth causing Kara to moan with the delicious friction against her clitoris. 

Kara spread her legs hoping to encourage Lena’s talented fingers easier access to her where she needed it most.  
Lena didn’t take the bait though and stilled her hand as she asked, “convinced yet?”  
Kara whimpered with the loss of friction and moved a hand down over Lena’s trying to move it herself as her core pulsed as if it had its own heartbeat. “Yes!” Kara managed to gasp as Lena showed surprising strength at keeping her hand still. Kara started to rock her hips to, causing Lena to let out a chuckle, low and husky. 

“So very eager for my fingers, aren’t you, Kara?” Lena tugged on her earlobe again after whispering in her ear. “You want me inside you again, don’t you?”

Kara couldn’t stand it anymore even with the hip movement it wasn’t enough. She was so hot and wet, her need made her brain short circuit. She leaned her head back against Lena’s shoulder turning her head in an effort to see her lovers face to capture those devastating green eyes with her own. Her fast, ragged breathing caught when they connected and she almost came on the spot. “God, Lena! What you do to me. I’m going to come if you don’t hurry!”  
“Fuck, Kara. I love how your body responds to me. Kiss me as I fuck you,” Lena demanded, her fingers moving into her wet heat and plunging inside as their mouths clashed in a deep, passionate kiss of ravenous lips and tongues. It only took a few strokes and the impact of Lena's palm against Kara’s clit with each thrust to send her over the edge and crying out into Lena’s mouth. Lena continued to slowly stroke Kara as she held her tightly. Their kisses becoming less frantic as Kara’s breathing returned to normal. She gently eased Lena’s fingers out of her so that she could turn and face her talented lover. 

“You are wonderful,” Kara said softly, her body a little sore in a pleasant way and a lot fatigued. “You've worn me out.”  
Lena gave Kara a proud, cocky grin that lit up her eyes with arrogance that the blonde found endearing and not at all irritating, which kind of frightened her. She realized in that moment that she was completely and unequivalently head over heels in love with Lena Luthor and she was in serious risk of getting her heart broken if things didn’t go her way. 

Lena frowned unable to read the look crossing over Kara’s face. Was that fear? “Kara, what’s wrong?”  
For the first time that night Kara didn’t reveal the truth. “I can barely stand, can we get into bed now? I would really like to stay.”  
Lena’s eyebrow arched and she regarded Kara closely sensing that that wasn’t what had caused the strange look on the blondes face. After an agonizing minute of close inspection that made Kara squirm a little, Lena led her lover to the bed without a word. She turned down the covers allowing Kara to sink into the soft mattress, the crisp, clean sheets cooling her heated skin. Lena grabbed the wet towel and draped it over a chair before going to the other side of the bed and climbing beneath the covers. They stared at one another in the soft blue light from the moon coming through the large windows, neither of them speaking. Kara moved closer to the middle of the huge bed and took Lena’s hand and encouraged her to join her there. 

“I want to make you come again before we sleep,” Kara said softly as she traced lazy patterns on Lena’s skin.  
“I thought I wore you out. Our night has been wonderful Kara, beyond what I imagined. Bringing you pleasure is more than enough for me and I loved how alive your body was with my touch. We can go to sleep now, Kara, it’s okay.”  
Kara’s response was to pull Lena closer and taking command of the brunettes lips in a fierce kiss as she rolled on top of her. The feel of Kara’s full body laying atop of her caused Lena to moan into the kiss. She grasped Kara’s hips and pulled them harder against her as the fire of their passion burned bright once more. Their bodies found a rhythm as they continued to kiss, breaking every now and again to breath before joining lips again. Kara moved a hand between their bodies and entered Lena causing her hips to rise to meet the stroking fingers. Kara broke the kiss they were sharing as she felt Lena’s internal walls start to contract. Blue eyes held green as she plunged deeper inside, relishing the feel of her lover and endless pleasure she saw swirling in Lena’s shining green gaze. “Watch me as I taste you one LAST TIME, Lena. I want you to remember every single moment and how it feels to have my mouth on you while my fingers are filling you,” Kara managed to rasp out over the lump that had formed in her throat. Kara moved quickly as she felt her eyes fill with tears. She was determined not to lose it in front of Lena. There would be plenty of time for her to fall apart when she got home. The only way to convince Lena that she wanted something more than the continuous one night stands was to reiterate that beyond this night there would be no more. She wanted Lena to find any encounter after this night to be lacking and for Lena to seek her out. To chase the connection that was so evident and powerful between them. 

Lena nodded and watched silently except for her rapid breathing, her pleasure mounting as Kara moved down her body and clamped onto her turgid, aching clitoris, her fingers still working relentlessly inside of her. Lena couldn’t keep the frown from her face as her mind replayed Kara’s words. The emphasis on the words ‘last time’ weren’t lost on her. It was true that she rarely bedded the same woman twice. She had learned the hard way in the beginning when the women would become clingy and would start demanding more than Lena could or rather was willing to bestow. Kara brought Lena from her troubling thoughts as she sucked on her clitoris causing her hips to buck as she moved ever so closer to completion. Kara’s fingers worked in and out of her faster and Lena knew she wouldn’t last much longer. Her eyes fluttered shut with the pleasure Kara was creating. 

“Eyes, Lena,” Kara demanded releasing her purchase on Lena’s flesh. “That’s it, honey. I love those eyes of yours,” Kara purred when she had Lena’s full attention once more. Kara licked Lena, “I will never forget how good you taste, honey. Now come for me so that I can get my fill.”  
Lena bit her lip as she fought to hold back, even though she knew that Kara was moments away from bringing her over the edge into oblivion. It was all feeling so final and it was causing Lena conflict. Her eyes bored into the endless blue depths that consumed her as thoroughly as the mouth and fingers that consumed her body.  
“Come in my mouth, Lena. Let go. You can’t deny me this.”  
No truer words could have been spoken by Kara. Lena couldn’t deny her what she wanted. Unlike most of her lovers, Kara seemed to take more pleasure in giving than receiving and that was why Lena finally let herself go after a few more strokes of those talented fingers and eagerly sucking mouth. She wanted to please Kara and by plummeting into the endless bliss of an explosive orgasm that lifted her hips off the bed and curled her toes, she was doing just that. Lena cried out and bucked beneath Kara as she took her fill drinking every last drop of what she had to offer, before flopping back onto the bed completely spent and exhausted. 

After a few more moments Kara moved up Lena’s body and gave her a sweet, languid kiss before laying on her side and facing the brunette. “That was fantastic, Lena. The rumours about you as a lover were spot on. You are phenomenal and I will never forget this night we have shared. I’ll never forget how you made me feel,” Kara said sleepily. Her eyes closed, Lena missing the blue depths instantly. 

“Good night, Kara. Sweet dreams,” Lena said softly.  
“Mmm, good night,” came a mumbled reply and Lena knew that Kara was already sound asleep. 

Lena watched her for as long as she could and moved closer to the sleeping form, her head coming to rest near Kara’s shoulder and her arm draping over her stomach just below the blondes breasts. She smiled when Kara’s hand came up and rested against the arm that held her before finally succumbing to sleep herself. 

Mid morning sun streaming through the windows onto Lena’s face woke her up. She frowned and stretched out her arms and legs to ease the stiffness that had occurred from her hours of deep, restful sleep. It took her a few minutes to wake up properly and her brain reminded her about the stunning blonde who had shared her bed last night. Smiling she opened her eyes to take her first glimpse of Kara in the morning sunlight, but her smile faltered when the only thing she saw on the pillow where the blonde should be was a single red rose. No note just the flower that must have come from the beds by the front door. Lena was alone....... 

Authors note: Thank you for being patient with me. Life and ill health can often cause some prolonged wait time between writing sessions so I hope you will stick with me for however long it take for our ladies to live happily ever after. ;) As always kudos and support if you feel inclined will be much appreciated. Thank you and God bless, 

Doccubus21


	5. Chapter 5

Impulse  
Chapter 5

Lena's POV

The young man squirmed under the penetrating gaze coming from his employer.  
“What exactly is your job?” she asked.  
He shifted on his feet uncertainly before answering. “ My job is to hire the best DJs so that Impulse is the only Club people want to go to.”  
Lena raised a dark eyebrow at his response. She leaned forward in her chair and rested her elbows on her desk, her hands clasped, her index fingers steepled. “And do you think you have been performing at your best lately?”  
The man wilted under her intense scrutiny. He opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off.  
“Allow me to answer that for you. The DJs you have been parading around of late have been second rate at best. The music is old and tired. I want fresh, fierce bass thumping beats, that makes feet move and bodies pulse with life and energy. If you can’t do that, I will find someone that can! Now get out before I throw you out.”  
Lena tried not to laugh as the man almost fell over in his haste to exit her office as if his ass was on fire. Lena's fingers rubbed her temples as she felt another killer headache coming on. She walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink. The ice cubes clinked against the glass as she approached the one way window and gazed down upon the dancing throngs below her. They swayed and rubbed and touched as they moved to the music without a care in the world. Lena on the other hand hadn’t felt like herself since she woke up alone almost a week ago. She sipped her drink as her eyes swept across the massive expanse of people below. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was looking for a familiar flash of blonde. She was antsy and frustrated and beyond all else angry. She was angry at herself for allowing the woman inside her carefully constructed barriers. She was angry because no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t shake the memories of the way Kara felt, how she smelled, what her hands felt like when they touched her and what it felt for Lena when she touched Kara in return.  
The night played over and over in her mind on an endless loop and it was starting to cause a deep ache in her heart. Had Kara been trying to teach her a lesson by leaving her alone that morning, sneaking out like a thief, just like she had done to countless other women in the past. Left alone with just the smell of a night of passion that had affected her on a deep level so unexpected and yet it was exactly what her soul have been craving. She hadn’t realized that at the time, of course, the depth of her night with Kara. Just how deeply the wonderfully sweet, often awkward, but undeniably sexy woman had gotten beneath her skin and into the believed to be impenetrable walls around her heart. Over the days and nights’ to come Kara had seeped through the unseen cracks in her hearts defences until it ached with the loss of her. 

And now here she stood watching, waiting, hoping to see Kara down below. Nobody else tempted her. She was drowning and she knew that only Kara could pull her from the depths and rescue her from the deep ache between her legs and the even bigger ache in her heart. Her employees had noticed and were keeping their distance fearful of her wrath not knowing why the benevolent and fair employer was on the rampage. If Lena was honest she was a little bit mad at Kara as well. She hadn’t heard anything from the blonde and was desperate beyond hope that she would show up and assure Lena that it wasn’t one-sided. That the night had meant more than just sex, that there was a deep emotional connection too. She had even sent flowers to Kara's workplace the other day hoping to show that she was in her thoughts. Lena snorted and shook her head. This is crazy, she thought.  
“ Truly pathetic,” she muttered as she finished her drink in one gulp.   
Depositing her glass on the bar she headed for the door and downstairs into the club. Lena thought that perhaps she could soak up some of the atmosphere of the dancing and drinking consumers. She hoped that the frivolity and fun surrounding her would lift her spirits and remove the cloud hanging over her head. Lena wasn’t oblivious to the looks and silent invitations by some other women she passed as she circled the club. She wouldn’t admit it but as her eyes continued to sweep over the crowd she was looking for one woman and only one. The one. Kara.  
Lena headed over to the glassed off section. The glass wall afforded the ones seated in the dimly lit booths a more intimate setting. With the thumping dance music muffled to a dull roar, the clientele we’re able to converse without having to shout. Lena shook her head in disgust as she headed in the door and there was a lull in the music. Any good DJ worth their salt would never allow a space of even one second between songs. The Playlist would continue uninterrupted and seamless and she vowed that this particular DJ would never perform in her Club again. Just as that thought passed through her mind and a millisecond before the music began again, she heard it. A laugh musical and full of joy and recognised instantly by Lena's heart and soul. Her eyes scanned the dimly lit booths searching, seeking desperately for the owner of that laugh. Lena gasped when she found her, her feet sticking to the floor, her breathing hitched. There she was, sitting with two other women. They were conversing happily, laughing and joking. Lena observed Kara's companions for a moment noticing a familiarity that only people in love shared. The pretty short haired brunette leaned over and gave the gorgeous Latina a sweet, playful peck on the lips. Definitely a couple, Lena thought, before focusing on the blonde at the table once more. Kara was wearing glasses, she noticed, which didn’t decrease her beauty in the slightest. It gave her a sexy, smart studious look that Lena found endearing and she found herself moving towards the table as Kara playfully slapped the cute brunette on the arm. Lena had no idea what her intrusion would cause and she silently prayed that Kara would welcome the interruption and would bestow her one of her sunny smiles that seemed to light up an entire room. Here goes nothing, she thought as Kara noticed her approaching and whatever she was saying stopped, her eyes widening a little before she schooled her look of surprise, replacing it with a neutral mask......

Kara's POV

Kara slid into the booth after Maggie and Alex. She was nervous being at IMPULSE again. The entire week had been an exercise in restraint. Kara leaving Lena's bed before she woke that morning had been one of the hardest things she had ever done. She did it to protect herself, her heart already full of love after just one night. Kara knew that if she had stayed Lena would have seen everything she had been feeling written all over her face. The club owner had been clear about their coupling. It would be only one night. She would have seen in Kara's eyes that one night would never be enough, that Kara wanted more. She wanted forever. To feel those arms around her every single night as she fell asleep and upon waking every morning for the rest of her life. She had escaped before Lena woke so that she wouldn’t have to endure the pain of Lena asking her to leave. Lena left. She didn’t do morning after’s filled with sweet kisses and a leisurely breakfast. So Kara had made it easy for them both, leaving a solitary rose laying upon the pillow beside the still sleeping brunette.  
Kara fidgeted in her seat and tried to focus on the conversation Alex and Maggie were having. I shouldn’t have agreed to come here tonight, Kara thought to herself. Being this close to Lena and not seeking her out was torture. Kara rarely contemplated using her abilities in her everyday life but she couldn’t help herself as she looked up towards Lena’s office above the dance floor. She lowered her glasses and looked through the one-way glass and saw Lena standing there, drink in hand, gazing down at the dancing bodies below. I wonder who she will choose tonight Kara thought with a sick feeling churning in her stomach. It had been too much to hope that the flowers Lena had sent to her work place several days ago had been a sign that perhaps Lena was feeling just as lonely and empty as she was. 

“Earth to Kara", Alex said, waving her hand in front of Kara's face to get her attention. 

Kara blinked and returned her attention to her sister, who was looking vaguely annoyed with a touch of concern. “What is going on with you lately? You have been a lot more spacey than usual. Even for you,” Alex finished with a smirk. 

Kara rolled her eyes, “ha-ha very funny,” the blonde responded. 

Alex's eyes softened, “No, seriously now. What’s going on with you? Is there something we can do? I know that I have been a little MIA lately with plans for the wedding and trying to save the world every other day with my superhero sister, but I am always here for you. You know that, right?”  
Alex mentioning her alter ego helped Kara to use her regular excuse for when her attention was often diverted elsewhere. “You know how it gets for me sometimes, Alex. The cries for help in the city can get loud even with the pounding of the music in here. I can’t just block them out, you know.”  
Alex nodded in understanding, accepting Kara's excuse easily. “ Just remember what we talked about. You don’t have to save everybody. Some things are better left for the police to handle. You deserve a life of your own. All super girl and no regular Kara makes my sister a serious grumpy guts.”  
Kara laughed, “you can talk! Until Maggie came along you were all serious all the time. You were.......” Kara's breath hitched. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh...My...Goddess, she’s even more beautiful than I remember, Kara thought as her eyes met the sharp, determined glittering green eyes of Lena Luthor. Fuck! She’s coming over here. I can’t do this!

Kara forced herself to be calm. Alex had no idea what she had done last week. Alex was over protective of her despite the fact that she was super girl and virtually indestructible. Though of course, Kara surmised, her heart wasn’t. Her heart could break as much as the next girl and she had thrown herself at the mercy of one of the biggest heart breakers in all of Central City. Unable to look at Lena for a moment longer in fear that Lena would see past her mask of indifference and see that she was head over heels in love with her, she cast her head down to her fidgeting hands resting on the table. 

Kara felt the atmosphere shift with the power of self assurance and raw sensuality that surrounded Lena as she came to a stop at their booth. “Good evening ladies. I hope that you are enjoying yourselves. My name is Lena Luthor and if you didn’t know already this is my establishment. Another round of drinks will be here momentarily. On the house, of course.”   
Kara could barely suppress the shiver that coursed through her body at the sound of Lena's smoky, cultured voice. She remembered how that voice sounded when Kara had pleasured her. It had been the most erotic sound she had ever heard and she longed to experience it again. She could feel Lena’s gaze upon her, but Kara could barely control her sudden urge to flee, let alone look up into the mesmerising green eyes of the woman that had the power to completely dismantle her.  
Kara flinched when she heard Alex's sharp protective tone beside her. “I know who you are Ms. Luthor. Your reputation precedes you and I suggest you keep your predatory gaze away from my sister. She is so far out of your league that it is in another galaxy. We are more than capable of buying our own beverages so why don’t you waste your honeyed words and come fuck me eyes on one of the hapless, and yet eagerly accommodating , low self esteemed chippy's waiting around on the dance floor just waiting for you to pluck them from obscurity, because you are definitely wasting your time here.”   
Kara saw that Maggie had placed a hand on Alex's arm in a silent plea to encourage her girlfriend to calm herself a split second before Kara herself spoke up. “That's enough, Alex. You are being unnecessarily mean and disrespectful. You don’t even know her.”

“There isn’t much to know, Kara. I know her type. She chews up women and spits them out night after night. This club is her hunting ground and everyone in here is her prey. People like her make me sick.”

Kara couldn’t look up. She was embarrassed, annoyed and beyond sorry for the way Alex was behaving. “I said that’s enough, Alex. You are being cruel. No matter your personal opinion of our host there is no excuse for the way you are treating her.”   
“Your .... friend is welcome to her opinion and I have no doubt that there are probably a lot of others who would agree with her,” Lena said in a calm, uncaring tone, as if the hateful words had little or no effect on her, but there was a slight under tone beneath Lena’s aloof facade that suggested otherwise. Kara had a feeling that underneath all that powerful confidence Lena actually saw herself that way and it broke her heart. She had also noticed the pause before Lena said friend and realized that she had been about to say sister. Alex was sharp and would have instantly picked up on it. Whether Alex would have come to the conclusion that it was because of a prior encounter with her wasn’t out of the question, so she was silently thankful for Lena’s reading of this whole situation. Kara just hoped that Lena didn’t think she was ashamed of their night together. She didn’t regret it in the least, but Kara was sure that from Lena’s point of view, it would appear just like that. 

Kara had had enough of Alex's behaviour to a woman she didn’t even know. Alex was so judgemental sometimes and Lena was just swallowing the venomous words and not defending herself at all. She finally looked up from her clasped hands, fixing a pointed glare of reprimand at her sister, before taking a deep calming breath and facing the woman enduring her sisters mire. “I apologize Ms. Luthor. I thank you for your hospitality and you in no way deserved to be rewarded for that kindness with an attack of your character. Now, if you’ll excuse me I’m going to use the restroom.” Kara slid out of the booth and bit her bottom lip as her side brushed lightly against Lena causing her skin to prickle with goose bumps. She looked back at her sister and Maggie. “I won’t be coming back when I’m done. I’ll be heading home.”  
“Kara...,” Alex started to object, her face full of regret at unintentionally upsetting her sister.  
“I’ll call you tomorrow, Alex. Good night, Maggie. Ms. Luthor.” Kara didn’t hover and quickly made her way towards the restrooms and the giant queue that would be awaiting her. 

Lena appreciated the small apologetic smile she received from the woman Kara had called Maggie and ignored the scornful scowl directed at her by the over protective sister.   
Lena quickly excused herself after Kara’s hasty exit  
with a murmured, ‘nice to meet you' and headed in the opposite direction that Kara had taken. Lena didn’t want to rouse any suspicion to her true intentions, because she could feel Alex's sharp, distrustful gaze stabbing into her back. After exiting back into the main club area she allowed herself to be swallowed up by the crowd around the huge rectangular bar that was keeping the masses lubricated with colourful cocktails, imported and specialty crafted beer and endless two dollar shots that lined the bar like soldiers ready for battle. 

Lena gave only glancing acknowledgement to acquaintances that tried to engage her in conversation and she shrugged off several attempts to get her onto the dance floor or offers of a drink. All she wanted was to get to her objective before Kara had the opportunity to disappear from her life again. She had never felt this kind of desperate need to be in someone’s presence before. It was disquieting to say the least. She didn’t chase women, woman chased her. Lena pursued aggressively during a first encounter, but once ensnared and in bed, there was no need to continue the facade of genuine interest. It hadn’t been necessary, but this obsession she had with the one woman that had decided to turn the tables and used her own modus operandi against her, well, let’s just say that Kara had lit a fire within Lena that she was unable to extinguish on her own. 

Lena saw Kara in the long line of club goers waiting for the restroom. Lena was in the early stages of planning an expansion which would include larger bathroom facilities for the ladies. But in this moment of time Lena was grateful that the expansion plans were being held up with the cities building commission. She reached out and grabbed Kara’s hand in her own and gently pulled her out of the line. The blonde voiced a minor protest as she saw her place in line disappear, but didn’t resist as Lena pulled her over to a dark corner near one of the numerous hidden employee only doors. 

Kara was unable to suppress a shiver when Lena’s breath expelled beside her ear and whispered, “I'm so glad I caught you before you disappeared again. It’s so good to see you, Kara. You are even more beautiful than I remember.”   
Kara was frozen to the spot, her breathing ragged with the heated flash of desire that was scorching a path from head to toe and landing with a volcanic explosion between her legs. She didn’t say a word as she closed her eyes and resisted the urge to fling her arms around Lena and flying them both out of the club and straight across town to her apartment. She was exultant that Lena had sought her out and that she had pursued her. Kara wanted to be caught, but she knew that if this was to last beyond a few hot and passion fuelled nights together she was going to have to play the game just right. It would be a dangerous and delicate dance to show Lena that she did want more than an endless stream of one night stands, that she needed and deserved something deeper and more fulfilling. Kara wanted Lena to crave her the way that she craved Lena. 

Kara winced as her other need asserted itself and she shifted her feet to ease her bladders protestations. “Lena, I really did need to use the facilities and now the line is twice as long.”   
She fought the flush of heat as Lena gazed at her with a smirk of amusement. “I know of a bathroom that never has a queue. Come on.” Lena took Kara’s hand once more and punched in the code on the door beside them. She guided the blonde through a series of unfamiliar corridors and was thankful that the walking had at least eased the imminent desire to relieve herself. After a few more turns and passing through several storage rooms she found herself heading up a familiar set of stairs and into the stylish office. Kara without a word reluctantly released Lena’s hand and scampered towards the private bathroom. She gave the club owner a playful scowl as she was closing the door effectively shutting out the sound of the sensual, throaty chuckle of amusement from Lena. 

Kara found Lena at her well equipped bar preparing a drink and allowed herself a moment to silently watch the club owner whilst she was distracted. She truly was one of the most stunning women Kara had ever laid eyes upon. As if feeling the blondes scrutiny Lena looked up locking eyes with Kara and she wondered if her heat beam ability felt like this before, well, before it melted things into puddles of goo. Kara found herself grinning at her random comparison and broke eye contact, unable to look and the unbridled lust in Lena's gaze. 

“Would you like a drink?” Kara looked up and saw that beneath all that confidence was a tiny sliver of uncertainty that Lena wasn’t able to completely hide. 

Kara stepped closer to the bar, “perhaps just some water if you have it?”   
A shapely dark eyebrow raised at Kara’s response, but the club owner didn’t comment as she opened a small fridge beneath the bar and retrieved a bottle of water. Kara took the offered bottle, shivering infinitesimally when there fingers brushed in the transfer. She took a small sip and rocked back and forth a few times as the silence stretched out between the two lovers. 

Gosh, this feels awkward, Kara thought as she gazed around the room sipping her water. She could still feel Lena’s eyes upon her and the intense, commanding presence that always seemed to surround the woman seemed to shift and crackle around the room as if it was a living entity. It kind of reminded Kara of the tingly feeling she would feel on her skin when she was in the presence of Live Wire. 

“Kara.... I hope I haven’t caused issues between you and your sister. That was your sister, right? I remember you mentioning her. Gosh, I almost blurted out that I knew she was your sister after she ripped into me. She’s fierce.”   
Kara locked onto Lena’s concerned eyes and fell even harder for the woman in front of her. After the hurtful things Alex had said to her, she was worried about causing a rift between her sibling and her. Incredible. Kara motioned for Lena to join her on the plush leather sofa as she expressed her apologies for Alex's behaviour. “Lena, I cannot express how angry I am for her behaviour tonight. She was way out of line and had no right to say those horrific things about you. She doesn’t even know you. I...”  
Lena cut Kara off, “at least she had the balls to say it to my face and let’s be honest I do have a certain reputation and she obviously had no idea that we had been previously acquainted....” It was Lena’s turn to look away and the ice cubes clinked together as her fingers shifted holding the tumbler of Scotch in her hands. “I suppose I wouldn’t want to tell my sister, if I had one, that is, that I’d spent the night with a woman like me.” Lena’s voice was soft and if it wasn’t for Kara’s exceptional super human hearing she wouldn’t have heard it at all. As it was Kara was only half focused on the conversation going on with the woman next to her because there was something serious going on in the city outside that was pulling more and more of her attention away by the second. Kara heard a woman screaming, it was distressed and blood curdling in its desperation. There were sirens of multiple fire engines and Kara had to work to focus her hearing on the woman’s heart wrenching wails as she pleaded for someone to save her child. “MY DAUGHTER!!! JESSIE...SHE’S STILL IN THERE. PLEASE! PLEASE!”  
“Ma’am, we can’t allow you back inside.”  
“WHY AREN’T YOU DOING ANYTHING!!!”  
“We are cut off from that side of the building. It’s inaccessible. We are trying to gain access using the ladders but the alley is too narrow for us to get into position. We are doing our best to put out the fire that is between us and Jessie. We are doing all that is humanly possible. I’m sorry.”   
“NO!” the woman cried. “MY BABY. MY JESSIE.”  
Kara leapt to her feet startling Lena. “I have to go.”  
“What? Kara wait.” Lena reached out taking Kara’s arm as she went to rush past her. 

“Lena. I need to go. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Please, just believe that if it wasn’t important I would stay right here for as long as you’d want me to.”  
“But..”  
Kara pulled out of Lena’s tight grip and rushed out of the door with another quick apology over her shoulder as she left Lena for the second time....

Hi. I decided to post what I have managed to write this week and I will work on the rest of what my muse is showing me over the next few weeks. I will try to write a little each day because I know my infrequency can be frustrating to the readers. Thank you for your continued understanding about my real life issues often wreaking havoc with my fantasy fiction life. Bless you all.


	6. Chapter 6

IMPULSE  
Chapter 6

Kara could see the smoke from halfway across the city as she streaked through the air like a missile. The apartment complex was being consumed from the inside out. As she came to a stop outside the building Kara could see that the heat was gathered in the central staircase and two apartments on either side of the third floor. She concluded that the third floor must have been the site of the initial ignition. And she suspected that it hadn’t occurred naturally. 

Her eyes moved further up as the firefighters down below noticed her hovering above them. She’d only been here for a minute but it felt like longer. She heard a ladder being raised and a soot covered fireman materialised ten feet away from her. “There is a trapped child on the fifth floor, middle apartment, no window access because of how narrow the alley is. Can’t get access through the stairwell. It is like a funnel, Supergirl! We can’t get close enough with the ladders to reach her.” 

“I'll make my own door. Don’t worry. Get everyone away below me so that no one gets hit with the wall I’m going through.” Kara waited a moment for the fireman to relay the instructions through the radio clipped to his uniform. “Okay, be ready with the paramedics. I won’t be long.” 

And with that promise Kara flew towards the wall, her fists leading the way and burst through the bricks and mortar as if it was crepe paper. Kara waved away the dust and coughed a little and then realized it was futile with all the smoke filling the room. Kara’s eyes scanned the room she had entered. It was the living room with a kitchen off to the left, an island counter with three stools separating the space. 

“Jessie! If you can hear me call out.” Kara could see the glow of the inferno in the gap below the front door, a steady stream of smoke entered the apartment the same way, but thankfully the hole in the wall allowed it to escape. The paint was starting to blister and she knew that the fire was not going to be held back beyond the barrier for much longer and when it did, the flames would eat the freely available oxygen and consume everything it touched. 

“Jessie, call out if you can,” Kara shouted out as she moved through the living room and into the hall that she hoped would lead to Jessie. She doubted that the child would even hear her if she was conscious with the deafening roar from the fire as it fed on the limitless supply of oxygen through the blown out windows she had seen on the landing on either side of the third floor.

Kara used her infrared vision as she walked down the hallway tracking the fire. On one side there was just a wall of colour , which was of course the inferno beating outside the door. The floor creaked and she could see flares of heat through the floor below her. The fire had penetrated the apartment below. And then Kara saw it. The small glow of heat coming from the room at the end of the hallway contained within the skeletal structure of a person. A small person. The child whose mother was desperate to hold securely in her arms again. 

Kara sighed a breath of relief as she sped down the hall and wrenched open the door to reveal a small bathroom in shades of blue and white and there curled inside the bathtub was a little girl of four or five. She looked to be asleep, clutching a well loved floppy pink rabbit in her arms, with a head full of tight blonde curls covering her face. Kara reached down and brushed the blonde curls away from her face as she softly said Jessie's name, not wanting to frighten her. 

With a flutter of eye lids with the longest eyelashes she had ever seen a pair of emerald green eyes looked up at her. Those eyes so much like Lena's, yet filled with the trusting innocence of a child. Lena’s eyes were wary and cautious and Kara hoped that one day she would see such open trust in those eyes she loved so much. 

But now wasn’t the time to dwell on such things. Kara shook off Lena’s image and refocused on the little girl in front of her, who was gazing at her innocent and silent. “Hey there, sweetheart. Your mommy sent me to come get you. There is a bag bad fire in the building so we have to go, okay.” 

The blonde curls bobbed up and down as Jessie nodded her head and Kara scooped up the young girl into her capable arms. She heard the whoosh as the fire penetrated the apartment and she pressed Jessie's face against her chest as she blew out a burst of frigid air that stopped the fire in its tracks allowing Kara to fly out of the hole in the wall cradling the precious bundle in her arms to safety. Kara handed Jessie off to the awaiting medical personnel before heading back into the building.

Kara floated upright through the flames, unscathed by the intense heat, her feet only a few inches off the floor and stopped at the top of the stairwell. Looking down at the hungry vortex of flames intent of consuming everything in its path. But it couldn’t consume her, Kara was immune to its wrath. She would tame and contain the roaring orange beast, enough so that the firefighters could get in to finish the job and hopefully save the building. Kara blasted the fire with her arctic breath, floating down the centre and turning slowly dousing the inferno with ice all the way to the bottom floor. 

Kara strode out of the double doors in the lobby and approached the fire chief. “Your men should be able to get in there now to finish it off, Chief.” 

“Thank you, super girl, he said pumping her hand with a firm handshake before turning to his comrades. “You heard her troops get those hoses in there and let’s put this bugger out for good!” When the chief turned back super girl was gone. 

Lena had sat on the sofa for several long minutes trying to make sense of what had just transpired, trying to puzzle out why Kara had abruptly taken off without explanation. She had seemed sincere in her regret at having to leave, but there had been a swirl of emotions in Kara’s expressive blue eyes that Lena didn’t understand. 

She sighed and swung her feet up onto the coffee table and sipped at her drink. Lena flipped on the television to try to keep her mind occupied instead of dwelling on Kara’s dramatic exit. She hated drama, especially the kind attached to emotional relationships. Which was why she kept things simple. Sex without the emotional entanglements. 

Lena watched the silent images on the muted flat screen television mounted on the wall behind her desk. Supergirl was saving the city again. She was a beacon of light for this city, much like Kara seemed to be a beacon of light for her long darkened heart. 

Her emotions swirled with the mere thought of Kara and she stubbornly squashed the unwanted feelings. She had been taught from a young age that emotions made you weak and distracted you from reaching your full potential. Lena finished her drink and pursed her lips in disgust. What was she doing waiting around for the attentions of a woman like a good little wife. She didn’t wait around for women, she didn’t have to. She could have a dozen, hell more than a dozen invitations within minutes if she was to go out onto the club floor, but instead she was waiting in her office for a woman that had left her not once but twice! 

A surge of self loathing hit Lena causing her stomach to turn and her jaw to clench and twitch. She shut off the television as she saw one of the fire fighters shaking Supergirls hand and threw the remote on the couch as she stood up. She wasn’t going to become some pathetic love sick puppy following around a woman who seemed so available and open one minute and then unavailable the next. 

Even a woman as beautiful and special as Kara. Lena hesitated for just a moment as she reached out for her favourite leather jacket. Hesitated as Kara’s face flashed into her mind. The want. The desire. The need to be seen by Kara and accepted despite all her faults and shortcomings. To be loved.

Lena rolled her eyes and gave a snort of disbelief at her ridiculous whimsical musings. This wasn’t some fairy tale that she had read as a child. This was real life and there was no space for that kind of romantic, all consuming love in her life.  
She had businesses to run. The new ladies only strip club had opened the previous week with a boom. She had worked tirelessly to remove the sleaze associated with those type of venues and she felt like she had succeeded. Her manager of Puss in Boots, a sexy butch named Terri, had informed her that dancers from the other gentlemen clubs had been inquiring about job openings. Enough to open three more clubs if she so desired. 

Terri had also mentioned that there had been several veiled threats by the owners of the other clubs. Bubba Joe, what a ridiculous name, had been the most vocal. Probably because he had lost the most girls to her new enterprise. Lena shrugged on her jacket and headed for the door. She wasn’t going to wait around any longer. Her heart tightened traitorously at the thought of Kara returning to find her gone. 

“Not my problem,” she muttered as she stalked to her office door and dashed down the stairs. She was fighting the urge to just sit around and wait for Kara. It was physical and emotional and Lena imagined the look of disappointment she would see in her mother’s face if she could see into her soul and see that it burned bright in hope for the love, safety and acceptance that seemed to radiate from Kara like the rays of the sun. 

It was just starting to rain when she burst through the side door of her club and rushed towards her car. She knew she was trying to outrun her unwanted yet undeniable feelings for Kara. They were growing exponentially despite them barely knowing each other beyond the pleasures of the flesh. But that was the problem wasn’t it. The problem was that Lena wanted to know the woman beyond the flesh that she had touched and caressed. She wanted to connect with Kara emotionally and that terrified her. So she ran. 

Kara was just slipping on her glasses when she heard the crash of the side door being forcibly pushed open. Her breath caught and her heart clenched at the sight of Lena rushing across the parking lot to her car. Refusing to let the brunette get away Kara stepped out of the shadows and strode towards the back end of Lena’s Mustang just as the engine fired up and the reverse lights came on. Kara did not even consider the fact that Lena may not see her as she stood there getting drenched from head to toe with her hands on her hips. 

She heard Lena’s expletive and the screech of the tires gripping the wet asphalt and stopping within an inch of her. And her breath was taken away as a frantic and pissed off Lena exited her vehicle and rushed towards her.

“Are you fucking insane, Kara! Jesus! I could have killed you. What were you thinking?”  
Kara grimaced at the panic and fury being directed at her. She knew that if Lena hadn’t been able to stop, it would have been the car that would have been damaged, not her. But Lena didn’t know that and behind the anger was concern and fear of what might have been if she hadn’t seen her in time. “I didn’t want you to get away,” Kara said softly, staring straight into those mesmerising emerald green eyes that were focused on her like a laser beam. 

Kara took a step closer to Lena and took the hands that were balled up into fists at her side with her own. “I feared I would never see you again if I let you leave.” She released one of Lena’s hands and reached up to cup her wet cheek and her heart thumped in her chest when Lena leaned into that touch and closed her eyes, the tension in her body visibly easing from her touch. “I'm sorry if I scared you,” Kara said softly as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the softness that she hadn’t been able to forget. She kissed Lena as the rain continued to fall unabated, pressing deeper as the woman in her arms opened her mouth with a moan that could have been pleasure or pain and perhaps it was a little bit of both. 

Kara met Lena’s tongue in a sensual dance as their kisses continued to deepen and became more and more impassioned. Lena’s hands gripped Kara’s hips and pulled her tighter against her body. They fit together so perfectly. Nothing had ever felt so right. Lena shivered and Kara mistaking it for a reaction to the cold rain that had soaked them to the bone broke the embrace much to Lena’s displeasure. 

“We should probably get out of this rain,” Kara said with a grin. 

“It's raining? I hadn’t noticed, what with you setting me ablaze with that wonderful mouth of yours,” Lena responded her voice low and sultry. 

Kara cupped Lena’s face and gave her another soft lingering kiss full of unspoken promises before pulling away, “Take me home, Lena.”

“God, yes. Let’s go.” Lena held Kara’s hand and walked her to the passenger side of the still idling Mustang and opening the door for her. She waited until Kara was safely ensconced in her seat before closing the door and running around the front and climbing behind the wheel. “I'll turn up the heat so that we won't catch our deaths with a cold before we get within range of a hot shower..... or bath.” Lena hesitated, “we could go back inside and use the shower in my office.” 

“Take me home, Lena.” Kara rested a hand upon Lena’s thigh and squeezed. “I want to be able to go straight from a bath with you into your bed with your arms wrapped around me,” Kara said softly, her eyes glittering with such profound longing that it caused Lena to moan from the intense need that pulsed between her legs and from the warmth that beat in her heart. 

Lena put the car into gear and with a roar of the powerful engine, turned out of the parking lot and into the light traffic towards home. 

From a sheltered alcove of a business doorway across the street from the club stood two lovers taking cover from the rain. They had both witnessed the passionate kisses between Kara and Lena and it was impossible not to see that they were intimately familiar with each other. “Why didn’t she tell me?” Alex queried as she felt Maggie press up against her back, her arms wrapping her in a protective, loving embrace. 

“Perhaps because she knew how you would react, love,” Maggie answered softly. “Look at how you reacted when Lena just looked at Kara this evening.”

“Well, yes...but...I..” 

“I know she is your sister and you fiercely want to protect her because she is your family and you love her, but she is also a grown woman and is free to choose who she wants to spend time with.”  
Alex grunted in disbelief, “But Lena Luthor, Maggie! She’s...she’s..”

“She is a stunning and desirable woman, Alex. Regardless of your feelings about her and her reputation, Kara obviously feels differently,” Maggie cut off what was likely to be a vehement tirade about Lena's unworthiness when it comes to Kara’s affections. “It is Kara’s mistake to make, Alex. Besides, you never know, Kara may tame the wild beast that is Lena Luthor. Just be there for her if she needs you. Be the best sister you can be and allow Kara to live her life however and with whomever she chooses.” 

Alex turned in the circle of her lovers arms and gave her a crooked smile, “when did you get so smart and insightful, baby?” She laughed and gave Maggie a quick kiss, “Just kidding, honey. Thank you for always being a voice of calm reasoning when I need it. I love you.” 

“I love you too, gorgeous.” She took hold of Alex's hand. “The rain has eased off a bit. Let’s make a break for the car before the next deluge. I want to get you into bed.”  
After another kiss, this one deeper to stoke the fires that always seemed to burn between them, Alex allowed herself to be tugged down the block to where they had parked and she silently sent out a prayer that Kara knew what she was doing and that she wasn’t headed straight for heart break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I hope you are still enjoying this little story of mine. I am thankful for both the comments and the Kudos.  
The next chapter shall be Kara and Lena's second night together and I gather you are all eager for another supercorp sex scene, yes?  
Thanks again for reading and take care.
> 
> Doccubus21


	7. Chapter 7

“The seats will warm up soon,” Lena said, her voice coming out with a tremble as she fought to stop her teeth from chattering from the chill of her wet clothing. She could already feel the heat seeping through her clothes from the back of her thighs and butt and the lower half of her back, but she wasn’t sure how much it would help. 

Kara's gaze swept over Lena and even if she hadn’t detected the tremor in her voice, her special abilities showed her how chilled Lena's body was. “I tend to run hotter than most, so I’m not really bothered by the soaking we just got. Plus the kiss was worth it. Perhaps you’d like me to drive and you can snuggle into the seat and warm up.”

Lena's eyes turned to Kara's filled with heat as her gaze scorched a quick path over the blondes upper half noting how the wet material of her blouse clung to her in all the right places, before looking back at the near deserted streets as they reached the outskirts of the city. Lena shifted as the ache that had started in her crotch from the moment Lena first heard Kara's laughter in the club ratcheted up another notch. 

She couldn’t comprehend just how viscerally Kara affected her. Not just how she looked, but her voice and her joyous laughter as well. Lena had never really looked beneath the visual surface of her conquests, but in Kara she saw a light that she wanted to bask in. The darkness that she knew lurked within her was made a little lighter and brighter in her presence and she was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. 

“Oh, I remember just how hot you are, believe me. Thanks for the sweet offer, but I’m sure I’ll warm up soon. 

Kara felt herself blush as flashes of their first night of passion replayed with Lena's comment. Kara pushed the vision aside as she refocused on Lena as she tried unsuccessfully to stop the slight shaking of her body. “You're shaking, Lena.” 

Lena’s jaw clenched with stubborn pride, “I'm fine.”  
“Lena pull this damned car over and let me drive,” Kara reiterated, her voice firm with frustration at the woman choosing to suffer unnecessarily. 

Lena glanced over in surprise at Kara's forceful tone, a shapely eyebrow arching. “Kara....”

“Now, Lena. Stop being so gosh darn stubborn.”  
Suddenly Lena smiled wide and let out a burst of laughter as she pulled over to the curb and placed the car into park. She reached over and pulled Kara's face forward with an arm around her neck so that she could reach her lips for a kiss. After a few moments Lena pulled back and with another small chuckle said, “well, gosh darn okay then.” 

Kara scowled, “are you making fun of me?”

Lena gave the blonde her best look of innocence. “Who me? I would never, or well maybe just a little,” Lena answered, her tone playful and light as she brought a hand between them and emphasized her ‘just a little' comment with her thumb and forefinger just a smidge away from touching. 

Kara's eyes twinkled and her scowl broke into a smile as she playfully slapped Lena's hand away and kissed Lena again briefly before pulling away and unbuckling her belt. “I want you to just switch seats once I’m out the car. Okay?” 

Lena opened her mouth to protest and Kara stopped it, by placing a finger on the brunette's parted lips. 

“There is no point in us both getting wetter than we already are. Please don’t argue with me about this Lena. Please.”  
Lena melted at the warmth and caring she saw reflected in Kara's sparkling blue eyes and her throat and chest tightened with the emotion that exploded within her. She couldn’t speak in that moment so just nodded. Kara took her finger away after tracing softly over Lena's mouth. “That's my girl,” Kara whispered breathlessly as she continued to get lost in the heated emerald gazed fixed intently on her as her hand fumbled behind her for the door handle. 

“Oh, do you have a blanket or towel in the trunk?”

Lena magically managed to find her voice and was ecstatic that it didn’t squeak from the tightness in her throat, “Yeah. A blanket.”

“Pop the trunk before you slide over and I’ll grab it on the way around,” Kara responded with a sunny smile and a wink as she opened the door and jumped out breaking the spell that she had been holding Lena captivated with. In under a minute Kara was pulling the Mustang away from the curb and Lena had curled into the seat facing towards Kara so that she could watch the blonde as she drove them up the winding road towards Lena's estate. 

There was a quiet confidence about Kara since she had reappeared so suddenly behind her car in the parking lot. Lena shuddered at the thought of almost hitting Kara and her stomach twisted uncomfortably. There was also a lingering smell that she'd noticed within the confines of the car. It had been stronger when she had kissed Kara, but she was confused by it. 

“Kara?” Lena asked tentatively. 

“Hmm?”

“Do you smoke?” she queried. Though once the question was out Lena was sure she already knew the answer. Kara's mouth didn’t taste like cigarettes when they had kissed. She loved the way Kara's mouth tasted and she hated kissing a smoker. Besides the odour didn’t quite smell like cigarette smoke. It smelt more like a smouldering fire. 

Kara flicked her eyes to look at Lena for a quick moment before returning her eyes to the road. It was still raining and the curvy road was slick. While she knew that if they crashed through the guard rail and plummeted over the edge to the valley below, she would save them both with ease, but that was no reason to be irresponsible. Kara had hoped that Lena wouldn’t notice that she smelled like the apartment fire. She was disappointed that the rain wasn’t able to wash it away completely. She kept her voice as neutral as possible, “No, I don’t.”

Lena’s eyes narrowed and she leaned forward to take a deep inhale in the vicinity of the blonde. Something was niggling in the back of her mind. Something about the smell made Lena uneasy. “Kara, where did you go when you ran off like your ass was on fire, pardon the pun, out of my office earlier?”

Kara didn’t want to lie to Lena, but what the hell could she even say that would be plausible. She had to say something because she could feel Lena’s gaze upon her. Thankfully the sound of a cell phone ringing interrupted them and gave Kara some time to formulate a response or perhaps Lena would forget altogether. 

Lena sighed in frustration at the interruption and thought about ignoring whoever it was that was, but when she saw that it was Terrible from her new strip club she knew she had to at least answer. Business came before pleasure always. 

“I've got to take this,” Lena told her companion before tapping the accept icon and putting her cell to her ear. She could hear the muffled thumping of the music at Puss in Boots as it connected. “This better be important, Terri, I have a very sexy blonde driving me home.” 

Lena winked at Kara when she glanced her way, who was colouring a lovely shade of pink. Lena felt a flutter of delight. She loved making Kara blush. 

“Sorry, Boss,” a pleasant albeit reluctant voice answered back. 

“What is it Terri?”

“Are you heading to Puss tonight?”

“I was, but something came up in the guise of blonde perfection and figured it could wait another day.” Lena paused for a moment and when Terri didn’t get to the point without prompting she sighed and rolled her eyes. “Why? Is there something pressing that needs my attention? I put you in charge for a reason, Terri. So that I didn’t have to micro manage both Impulse and Puss.”

“Uh....” 

Lena sensed that Terri felt whatever ‘IT' was, was important, because the butch on the other end of the line was efficient and usually unflappable. “Spit it out Terri. Something is obviously bothering you.”

“It's these threats that we’ve been getting. There have been at least another dozen calls tonight at the bar with threats about making you pay for stealing other people’s property and wrecking their livelihood. That you should stick to the dance clubs and leave the Pussy business to the men.” 

Kara tried to school her reaction at hearing what this Terri person was saying to Lena, because a normal person wouldn’t be able to overhear the conversation and Lena certainly wasn’t giving Kara anything to react to. Thankfully Lena must have misconstrued her frown of concern for irritation because she made a face, rolled her eyes and mouthed a silent sorry as she continued to listen to her employees concerns. 

“I hired extra security for the girls and to patrol the venue, just like you asked. But these guys don’t play around, Lena, I’m worried,” Terri continued. 

Kara slowed the Mustang as they approached the gate to Lena's estate and the brunette pushed the button to open the gate so that Kara could proceed the last few miles along the long private drive way.

“I’m can sense that, Terri. But I’m not worried. So take it down a notch.”

Lena reached over and placed a hand on Kara's thigh. She always seemed to want to touch her. It grounded and relaxed her and this conversation was getting on her nerves. 

Bubba and the other sleazy boys that ran the so called gentleman clubs around the city were mostly blowhards whose bark was worse than their bite. Sure they didn’t like a woman opening a strip club, but she was catering to an entirely different clientele and that was exactly what she'd told Terri last week. “We talked about this last week, Terri. Remember?”

“Yes, I know you think because Puss is exclusively gay and lesbian oriented that you don’t see why Bubba and his cronies are complaining and crying about loss of income, but I thinks it’s because all the best dancers are jumping ship to dance at Puss. You treat the girls a hundred times better and don’t pimp them out. They have threatened violence against you personally, Boss.” 

Lena pushed the other button to open her garage for Kara. The muscle in the thigh she was squeezing and caressing was like steel beneath her fingers. She wondered how often Kara worked out and wondered if she should exercise more. 

“Terri, I appreciate the concern. You have always been my favourite heart of gold, tough as nails protective butch and you make the girls feel safe. That is another reason why I hired you. ”

Terri didn’t speak and Lena sighed again and rubbed at her temple, “Look, if it goes beyond phone calls let me know.” 

“Will it take a pigs head on your doorstep, or a fire bomb at the club for you to take this seriously, Lena!”  
Kara turned off the ignition and put the car in park. She rested her hand over Lena’s on her thigh.

Lena's eyebrow raised in surprise. She knew Terri's outburst was from a place of concern so Lena tried to keep her tone as neutral as possible but she couldn’t keep all the hard edge out of her response, “enough, Terri. I think you are over reacting and I’m done talking about this now.”

It was Terri's turn to sigh, “okay, Lena, but please just be a little more alert at Impulse, because they are more likely to show up there if they want to get to you. Or at home. Just be careful.”

Lena knew that Terri truly cared and had always been a good friend and she couldn’t be angry at her for that so she agreed to be careful and said goodbye before hanging up. 

“Everything all right?” Kara inquired. 

Lena exited the vehicle and went around and opened the door for Kara. 

“Yes, yes. Just a few teething problems for my new club. My manager is a little oversensitive, that's all. Enough about business. It’s time for the pleasurable part of the evening.” Lena was a bit twitchy after the call and Terri's worries were scratching a little at the back of her mind which made her response to Kara's concern a little forced, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

Kara wanted to protest. To get Lena to discuss these so called threats against her! But she couldn’t because she wasn’t supposed to know what she knew. Lena had no idea that her conversation wasn’t private, that she had heard it all. Kara blew a piece of her hair away from her forehead in frustration. “We can talk about stuff, you know. I’d like to think that we could be friends and not just, uh, fuck buddies.”

Lena placed her hands on Kara's biceps and gave her a genuine smile, “We are friends, Kara.” Lena hesitate for only a fraction of a second before saying, “more even...but I don’t want to talk about work. I’m cold and miserable,” Lena said with a pout as she started to undress as soon as she entered the mud room. 

Kara's face softened and she helped Lena with her clothes before removing her own and then taking her hand and leading them up the stairs towards the bathroom. 

Lena happily allowed Kara to lead her as she watched her wiry and deceptively strong body move. Her tanned, toned ass flexed as she ascended the stairway. “Jesus, Kara,” Lena murmured breathlessly, “How many hours do you spend at the gym?! Your body is fucking glorious!” Lena punctuated her statement by squeezing Kara's ass as they entered the bedroom. 

Lena was thrilled when she saw the blush her actions produced. Kara turned and pulled Lena towards her as she stopped in the open doorway to the luxurious bathroom. Their bodies collided and Lena loved the feel of Kara's strong arms wrapping around her waist as their breasts pressed together and her lips were commandeered into a heated kiss. 

“Well, miss I tend to run hot, you are certainly taking the chill away,” Lena gasped when their mouths separated. “Shall we stand under the shower while the tub fills?”

Kara's pacific blue eyes were darker as her desire rose for the dark haired, porcelain beauty within her arms. Wrapped safely in her arms. Her eyes searched Lena’s emeralds for any sign that she was disturbed by the troubling phone call. 

Because it was troubling her, but she couldn’t say anything. Before the talk of threats and fire bombs and.... Puss (what the hell was puss?)... Kara had been grateful for the interruption so that she wouldn’t have to lie to the woman who was already nestled firmly within her heart. But why should Lena confide in her? They barely knew each other really, besides the intimate knowledge of their bodies pressed together. 

“Kara?” Lena’s chest and throat was constricted and tight again as those bottomless expressive sapphire eyes seemed to be searching her very soul as if she held all the answers to the universe. Lena reached up and cupped Kara's strong jaw. “Whatever you are searching for....can it wait? I just want to be close to you, surrounded by bubbling hot, lavender scented water.”

Kara blinked and seemed to return from her deep contemplative thoughts. She cleared her throat and leaned into Lena’s hand, “yeah..uh..yes. Sorry.” 

Kara gave her a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes and Lena felt a twinge of sadness that there was a certain heaviness that surrounded them like an invisible fog and Lena wasn’t sure what to make of the feeling. Hell, she wasn’t used to experiencing so many emotions and insecurities in her social interactions anyway. This all felt new and confusing to her. But she was craving all of them, every single feeling and sensation, the good, the bad and the downright exhilarating scary ones. She had never felt so connected and alive. 

Kara insisted that Lena stand under the spray of the rain maker shower while she prepared the Jacuzzi for them. Lena was filled with warmth and it had nothing to do with the near scalding water turning her defrosted skin a pleasant pink. It was Kara as she happily followed Lena’s directions to prepare the perfect setting for a romantic soak in the tub together. 

Lena wasn’t used to being looked after. She had been taking care of her needs, both physical and emotional, for as long as she could remember. And it wasn’t like past lovers hadn’t tried to be nurturing. Lena just hadn’t welcomed their efforts for anything beyond the physical. 

But with Kara. Lena suddenly started to question why she was allowing this woman to get so close. Kara overwhelmed her in every possible way and they hardly even knew anything about each other. They had only spent one night together and Kara had slipped out before she even woke up, for fucks sake. And she had run out on her yet again this evening. What was it about Kara that seemed to make her disregard all the protections she’d put in place for exactly this reason. She didn’t want to crave anyone the way she seemed to crave Kara. 

Lena turned off the shower as Kara was lighting some strategically placed candles and making the finishing touches of this very romantic scene. Lena couldn’t breathe. She felt like she was drowning in emotions as she watched Kara. 

She wanted this woman and not just for sex. Kara intrigued her with what seemed like multiple personalities. Sometimes soft and vulnerable. Other times fierce and commanding. Sometimes sunny, sweet and funny and other times thoughtful and almost burdened. Lena wondered how many other Kara's she would discover if they continued to spend time together. 

“I need to get some water, my throat is parched,” Lena said as she headed towards the door feeling like she needed to just take a moment to breathe and compose herself. 

Kara reached out grabbing Lena’s hand , the motion an almost in human blur. Their eyes connected and held and Lena was lost. “I'll go,” Kara spoke softly as if afraid of spooking her. Could Kara sense just how off kilter she was feeling. “Settle in and let me take care of you.”

This was exactly what was making her so damned unbalanced. The fact that Kara wanted to take care of her! But the look in her eyes and the circles Kara's thumb was rubbing on the back of her hand was so genuine with absolutely no pre tense whatsoever is what ultimately called her down. In her experience almost every single person she came into contact with had an angle, but there was a purity to Kara that blew Lena away. 

“Get comfy, Lena. I’ll be right back.” Kara lifted Lena’s hand to her lips and brushed a simple kiss upon it, her gaze never leaving Lena’s. “Do you desire anything else?”

Lena tugged at her lower lip with her teeth. Gosh, this woman and the things that she could evoke with the simplest actions and words. The only thing that wasn’t simple was what Kara was able to do with her gaze. Everything about the way Kara seemed to truly see her, beneath her carefully constructed facade, was complex and Lena hadn’t been able to solve this equation yet. 

“Just you, Kara,” Lena was able to finally answer her voice low and sultry. “I'll be waiting.” 

The smile Kara presented her was dazzling and Lena felt herself fall even deeper under Kara’s spell. “Okay! Back in a jiffy!” 

Lena smiled as Kara hurried out the door, thinking that Kara would probably be back before she even had time to settle into the large bubbling tub in the middle of her huge bathroom. This was Lena’s favourite room in the house. Perhaps because she had gutted the old dated plumbing and tiling and made it elegant and truly decadent. Though if she was being honest with herself, she had probably only truly relaxed in her tiled sanctuary a half dozen times. 

Lena let out a moan of unadulterated bliss as she sank beneath the fragrant water, the tension instantly easing as she sighed, closed her eyes and rested her head against the edge of the tub. 

Kara stood for several moments upon her return and just watched Lena in her relaxed state. The tension in her jaw and around her eyes was gone. She looked truly at peace and the blonde couldn’t help but smile at the part she had played to bring about this transformation. During the short time she had known Lena, there had always been a barrier that hid the softer more vulnerable side of this woman. Kara had seen glimpses, but never completely stripped back like this. Kara felt honoured to be able to witness it. 

“Are you going to join me or just stare at me?”

Kara jumped and fumbled her hold on the two bottles of water at the intrusion of Lena's smokey, sexy accent bringing her from her thoughts. She felt herself blush as she gained control of the bottles and saw emerald eyes filled with amusement, her full lips smirking. 

“Um, yeah. Yes.” 

Lena chuckled, “Yes, to which? Join or stare?”

“Do I have to choose just one. What if I want to do both or ....more?”

Lena's eyebrow went up, “more?”

Kara slowly stepped towards the tub, swaying her hips seductively, drawing Lena's gaze down for a moment before their eyes reconnected again when she stopped right beside Lena's head. 

“Yes, join, stare and touch,” Kara rasped as she used her free hand that wasn’t still clinging to the bottles of water and ran her fingers along Lena's jaw. “Scootch forward so that I can feel you relaxing between my legs. Oh, and here is your water, Madame.” 

Lena took the offered bottle and slid forward so that Kara could climb into the tub behind her. She watched Kara's muscular arms flex as she lowered herself down into the water, her legs sliding along Lena's thighs. Lena felt her core twitch and release a flood of desire. “You are so fucking hot, Kara.” 

Once seated Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her back and moaned when their skin pressed against one another. “We fit perfectly together, Lena. I love how you feel against me.” 

Lena took a desperate few gulps of water, before discarding it on the small shelf situated beside the tub. She then took Kara's hand within her own and wrapped those strong, sure arms more securely around her and rested her head against Kara's shoulder. 

“Kara?” 

“Hmm?”

“Perhaps I could wash your hair? The weird smoke smell in lingering.” 

Kara was standing almost before Lena had finished her suggestion. “How about I quickly jump in the shower and do that.” 

Lena reached behind her and grabbed a hold of Kara's soft, yet still hard calves. “No. I want to wash your hair, Kara. Please.” 

Kara unable to refuse despite her anxiety about the reason she smelt like smoke in the first place, switched places with Lena and once again lowered herself into the water. When she saw Lena leering at her body as she did so, she laughed, “you just wanted to ogle my body again. This time from behind.”

Lena reached out and squeezed Kara's ass in response before grabbing a small cup that she would us to wet Kara's slightly bedraggled hair. The blonde sighed and luxuriated as Lena washed her hair giving her a wonderful head massage while she was at it. “Perhaps you’d like to come over every morning and be my personal shampoo wench,” Kara said as Lena finished washing the suds away. 

“I could do it again in the morning if you’ll stick around that long.” Lena meant the comment to come out flippant and carefree, but an ounce of hurt was layered within. Kara tensed and Lena quickly pushed her hair aside and Kissed Kara between her shoulder blades. 

“I'm sorry. I’m the last one who should say things like an injured party when I have done it to almost every lover I have ever been with. Please lay back, Kara. Forget what I just said.” 

Kara lay back and took Lena’s hands with her own and gave them a reassuring squeeze. “I didn’t want to leave you like a thief in the night, Lena. Believe me,” Kara said softly.

“Then why did you?” Wow. This was new. This talking thing. Lena didn’t even know why she even cared, but she did. Her feelings had been hurt she reluctantly admitted to herself. 

“Well....” Kara hesitated. “Honestly?” 

Lena laughed. “Well, yes. That would be nice. I don’t like dishonesty or subterfuge. My family are the masters of lies and manipulation and that is why I have tried to get as far away from them as possible. So, yes please, tell the truth.” 

Kara's heart hammered within her chest and she wondered if Lena could feel it. She was already lying to Lena about a pretty significant part of her life and the need to keep her secret identity a secret tore her up inside. Kara swallowed the lump in her throat and focused on being as truthful as she could be with the question posed to her in this moment. She would worry about Supergirl when things got more serious between them. If their relationship became more than a casual thing. 

Kara rolled her eyes and took a deep breath thankful that Lena couldn’t see her face. One thing at a time, Kara, she pep talked to herself. 

She took a deep breath and began, “first I felt like I kind of forced you into taking me home to your palace instead of my little studio apartment. Then, as the night progressed and you kept making it clear that it was just going to be one night... well.. I didn’t want you to wake up beside me and feel obligated to give me breakfast when all you’d want is to politely ask me to leave. I feared that I would feel like a whore if I had to endure an awkward ‘thanks. It was fun' as I was shoved out the door.” 

The only sound was the bubbling, swirling water for what seemed like eternity. Kara closed her eyes and held her breath willing Lena to understand where she was coming from. “I'm sorry, if that sounded harsh,” 

Kara softly apologized as she pulled Lena’s legs up and around her body. She may be indestructible, but being in Lena’s orbit made her feel safe and she was already terrified that whatever they had would be over way too soon. 

“Thank you. I know that must have been difficult to say. I’m sorry for making you feel that way, Kara. And if I’m truly honest, I don’t really know what the morning after would have been like, because I’ve never stuck around with past lovers and...well...what we shared was unlike anything I’d experienced before. Kara, I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind all week. I searched for you every night and went home alone. What I don’t know is if it’s because you slipped away unseen and I woke up alone or because what we have is deeper than just sex.” 

Lena paused to trace her lips across Kara's broad shoulders and then leaned to the side a little and encouraged Kara to meet her gaze. And as emerald locked onto glittering blue she said, “will you stay the entire night with me and allow me to wake up in your arms to find out?” 

Kara disentangled herself and stood up and watched Lena's eyes dilate as she took in the sight of water sluicing down her tight, taut body before she offered Lena her hand and a bright smile. “I would like that.” 

They dried each other off while sneaking in dozens of light, lingering kisses. Kara's stomach rumbled loudly as they exited the bathroom Lena holding tightly to Kara hand. 

“You hungry, baby?” Lena asked, the term of endearment surprising her despite it feeling so natural. 

Kara flushed and smiled brighter all at the same time. She didn’t remember ever feeling so happy. “I am, yeah. Can we eat food first before I have you for dessert?” 

Kara wiggled her eyebrows causing Lena to laugh and slap playfully at her chest, “you are such a dork!”

“I'm a hungry dork. Feed me!” 

Lena shook her head with a wide grin and held out a short silky robe for Kara to slip into, before slipping into a longer emerald green one that matched perfectly with her eyes. There are probably meals in the freezer that Greta has prepared for me or we could order in. There is a great Thai place at the bottom of the hill that is open late and deliver to me specially.”

“Oh really and what pray tell did you do to get that kind of special treatment? Hmm..” 

“I slept with the owner, of course,” Lena responded casually a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. 

Kara's mouth flopped open a few times unsure whether Lena was being serious or not until Lena burst out with a joyful laughter that filled Kara up with warmth. “I'm a very big tipper, silly. Come on, the menu is in the kitchen.” 

“Lead the way, Miss Money Bags.” 

Lena rolled her eyes as she pivoted and headed towards the foyer and the grand horseshoe staircase. She paused and stopped at the top. Turning around and snaking her arms around Kara's neck. She pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss full of promise before letting go and saying, “Let me get to the bottom before you come down, okay?”

Kara raised a curious eyebrow, “Why?”

Lena loosened the very short robe just a little, “Because you coming down these stairs in this... is going to get me so damn wet that I want you to take me bent over the kitchen counter while we wait for our food to arrive. Is that a good enough reason for you?”

Kara felt the flood of desire between her own thighs and let out a moan at the tightening within her core. 

Lena smirked and pecked Kara on the lips, “I'll take that as a yes. Now stay till I’m ready for you.” 

Kara just nodded her head like a bobble head and licked her lips. She was falling head over heels in love with Lena Luther. Because this woman was turning out to be way better than all of her fantasies rolled into one deliciously gorgeous package. Kara only prayed to Rao that Lena was falling equally hard for her.


	8. Chapter 8

“Okay, I still think there is going to be leftovers for weeks, but the mountain of food has been ordered,” Lena exclaimed with a chuckle as she hung up the phone in the kitchen. 

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as she felt Kara approach her from behind and slowly brushed her dark glossy hair to one side allowing access for Kara's lips to brush feather light kisses along her partially exposed shoulder and neck. Lena leaned back against the warm, strong body behind her and tilted her head exposing herself further to Kara's lips. 

“I love my food, Lena and everything on the menu looked soooo good that it was hard to choose,” Kara whispered into her lovers ear before sucking gently on her earlobe causing Lena to suck in a breath as her ardour continued to rise in leaps and bounds. 

Kara's fingers moved over Lena’s shoulders and down her arms to take a hold of the hands resting at her sides. She moved them to the flat surface of the marble kitchen island. “Now, wasn’t I supposed to do something while we waited for the food to arrive?” Kara asked with a smile of anticipation, her face nuzzling just below Lena’s ear. 

Lena moaned and pressed her ass back against Kara’s crotch as a flood of desire caused her body to shudder. Kara was brimming with confidence this evening and it excited Lena as much as it confused her. Kara had been so vulnerable and uncertain at times on their first encounter that this new found assertiveness was like being with a whole different person. “Fuck, Kara. You are so...so...”

Kara stepped back urged Lena to bend over the counter. Kara’s hands ran down Lena’s back and over her ass. The heat of Kara’s hands were like a brand through the thin silk robe. Lena yelped when Kara slapped her ass before lifting the garment and exposing her to the chill of the room. Kara moaned as she saw Lena's excitement glistening between her legs. 

“I’m so, so what, Lena?” Kara asked as she ran her finger tips ever so softly along the wet, silken folds of Lena’s sex. 

Kara was using every ounce of self restraint in controlling her power. She was brimming with desire, lust and even perhaps love for this woman spread out in front of her. All this emotion made it even more difficult to contain the explosive power that was circulating throughout her entire body. She had to focus on remembering who she was and what she was capable of doing to this human woman who was giving herself over to Kara completely, her body vibrating with need as Kara’s fingers continued to tease her tantalising flesh. 

Lena’s voice came out low and husky with need and desire, “You're so confident tonight. The way you spoke up against your sisters attack on my character and the way you are touching me. It is like I’m with an entirely different person.”

Lena felt Kara freeze completely behind her as if she’d suddenly turned into a statue and Lena wanted to turn around and try to fix whatever her words had done, but the hand that wasn’t frozen between her legs was resting against her back and was literally keeping her in place with seemingly no effort at all. 

“Kara? Baby, I like it all. You are like no one I have ever known. You are sweet and funny. Shy and goofy. Soft and strong. You are so wonderfully complex and I want to learn all of the many parts that make up who you are, but right now, I just want you to take me, Kara. Make me yours. My body has never craved and ached to be touched by anyone like it does for you. I need you, Kara, please.” 

Lena’s heart nearly beat out of her chest and she released the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding as she felt the tension leave Kara. Lena whimpered as Kara’s hand left her aching, throbbing flesh. Kara leaned down pressing her chest against Lena’s back and she felt those free hands releasing the belt holding her robe together and spreading the now loose material apart exposing her breasts. Kara’s hands cupped the newly uncovered flesh and squeezed, her palms moving a little to brush over the already hard nipples. Kara then used her fingers to tweak and strum those nipples making them so rock hard and engorged that the sparks of pleasure caused Lena to cry out her lovers name as she fought to keep standing as her clit pulsed with the beginnings of orgasm. 

Kara sensed how close Lena was to the edge of oblivion and reluctantly removed her hands from Lena’s spectacular breasts. Kara kissed her shoulder when Lena whined in protest as the stirrings of her orgasm retreated. “Kara, please.” 

“Please what, Lena?” Kara kissed her shoulder again and smiled as she felt Lena rub her back side against her, eager for friction. “Tell me. I want to hear you tell me what you so desperately need.”

Kara spread her own robe open and closed her eyes with pleasure when she felt Lena’s flesh connect with her own, feeling the moisture of Lena’s desire coat her skin. They both let out noises of appreciation at the contact. Lena growled in frustration when she wasn’t able to get enough contact to relieve her aching need to come because her lovers hand was once again against her back keeping her in place. 

“Stop teasing me, Kara.” 

Kara smiled wide and thrust her hips forward a few times connecting with Lena. “Tell me, Lena,” Kara said as she circled her hips and painted her skin with Lena’s desire. “You are dripping, Lena. So wet and so open for me.” They were both panting and Kara felt that she was just as wet as Lena was. Kara teased her hand over Lena’s ass. 

“I need you inside me, Kara. Fuck me, please.” 

Kara moved her hips away and her hand cupped Lena and squeezed. Kara took a deep breath as she allowed her fingers to dip once more into Lena’s heat. Her legs felt shaky and her heart was pounding in time with Lena’s. Control Kara. You are in control. 

Kara ran her fingers over Lena’s swollen bundle of nerves a few times enjoying the sounds her lover was making as she eagerly pressed harder against her fingers. Kara found Lena’s opening and after taking one more controlled breath eased several fingers into the hot, welcoming flesh. Kara moaned as Lena’s cunt seemed to hug her fingers. Rao! 

“Oh, Lena. You feel so good.”

Kara could feel Lena trying to move so she eased off the pressure of her hand on her back and watched as Lena rode her fingers, pressing against Kara’s hand taking as much of her inside as she could. Kara used her free hand to caress Lena’s abdomen and moved up to her breasts. Kara knew that if she touched Lena’s clit she would go over the edge and Kara wasn’t ready for that. She wanted to bask in the warmth and sheer joy of being inside this woman that was becoming so important to her. Kara knew that she was already falling desperately in love with Lena. Despite the warnings that her last name evoked and the fact that Lena's reputation for being a passionate yet remote lover who didn’t have relationships, just fleeting encounters. But she had already overcome several hurdles right? Here she was in Lena’s home for the second time and their conversation in the tub earlier had been anything but remote. There had been a definite emotional connection and the fact that Lena admitted that she hadn’t been with anyone else in the past week because she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her was amazing and made Kara’s heart swell with hope. 

“Kara, I’m so close,” Lena gasped. “I need just a bit more.” 

Kara took control and added a third finger as her thumb pressed against Lena’s clitoris. “Come for me, Lena. You are so beautiful. Come for me.” Kara hoped that Lena didn’t notice the crack in her voice as she bit her bottom lip and fought off the beginning of tears swelling in her eyes. 

She was thankful that Lena couldn’t see her at that moment because she knew that her feeling would be written all over her face and Kara feared that if Lena saw the depth of her devotion she would retreat and run from their burgeoning relationship before it could even truly get started. 

Kara felt as her fingers were squeezed within Lena’s depths as she cried out and climaxed. Kara held Lena closer as the orgasm tore through her and she lost the ability to stand. She slowed her fingers as the second climax followed the first with Lena saying, “Yes, Kara. Yes!” until it was just, “Kara. Kara. Kara,” over and over again. She held Lena until she found her legs again, her breathing slowed and the pulses against her fingers still nestled in Lena’s warmth subsided before slowly pulling out of her. 

Lena turned in Kara’s arms and put her hands behind the blondes neck. Her eyes were bright and her smile lazy with post coital bliss as she brought their mouths together in a languid kiss that spoke of satisfaction. The door bell broke them apart despite Kara knowing for several minutes that the delivery driver was cruising up the long private driveway thanks to the pounding of Asian hip hop music and the driver singing it badly at the top of his lungs. It had almost distracted her from kissing Lena’s luscious lips as she fought the urge to cringe and laugh. The important word there was almost. Kara could kiss those lips for an eternity. 

“Food!” Kara said excitedly as she disentangled herself from Lena’s embrace and tied up her robe with a smile and another quick kiss to those lips. “Wouldn't want to give the delivery person an eyeful.” Kara said winking at a chuckling Lena before scurrying out the kitchen to get the door. 

********

Lena was flabbergasted as she watched Kara eat, but at the same time was charmed by her sheer enthusiasm as she went from one box to another, trying a bit of everything and making sounds of foodgasmic delight. 

Kara moaned and pointed at a box as she looked over at Lena. “You have to try one of these dumplings!” Kara saw the look of awed amusement on her lovers face and her chopsticks stopped halfway to her mouth with another of said dumplings. Her head cocked curiously to the side, “what?” 

Lena rose an eyebrow and opened her mouth in invitation and motioned to the upraised morsel between Kara’s chop sticks. Kara gave a bashful smile and blushed as she delivered the dumpling to Lena’s waiting lips and watched her silently as she enjoyed it. 

“You really weren’t kidding! I have never seen anyone put away so much food in a single sitting. Where do you put it all?” Lena exclaimed after swallowing the dumpling.

“Pfft, it only seems so much because you eat like a bird, Lena Luthor!” Kara retorted playfully. 

Lena threw a balled up napkin at Kara, “I eat like a regular person. You eat like you are thirty feet tall,” Lena responded with a playful laugh that was music to Kara’s ears. 

Kara patted her flat stomach. “I just have hollow legs,” she said with a grin and a wink. “I am so full and satisfied right now. Everything was delicious. Thank you, not just for the food, but for the pleasure of your company as well. I really enjoy spending time with you, Lena.” 

Kara’s eyes sparkled and she just seemed to be bursting with life as she held Lena’s gaze. 

Lena had to look away even as her heart seemed to expand tenfold within her chest. “I...I-" She cleared her throat around the lump of emotion swelling there. “I really like spending time with you too, Kara.” 

Lena could feel Kara’s gaze upon her and she couldn’t help but look up into the shimmering piercing blue that she knew was waiting patiently for her to reconnect. And the moment she did Lena was drowning in the profound joy and light that seemed to radiate from Kara. 

Lena was not ordinarily bright and bubbly, hell, she would never be that. She was known for her intensity as both a fierce and shrewd business woman and could make people cower with her gaze if disappointed. She was like the eye of a storm. She was calm and cool, but within her was a powerful passion that could be unleashed to bring about pleasure or destructive misfortune depending on the circumstances. And on the other side of the spectrum was Kara. She was like a sun bursting through a cloud filled sky. It energized her and brought out a playful and care free side that Lena hadn’t felt since her family had stripped it out of her. She had become hard and unyielding and she hadn’t thought it was having a detrimental effect on her life until she had met Kara and the joyous light that she brought into her world. 

Lena hadn’t realized just how into her head she was until she heard Kara’s voice, and the touch of her hand caused her to startle. “Lena?”

“Sorry.” Lena refocused to see Kara’s concerned face. “I zoned out, huh?”

Kara gave a gentle smile and nodded, “Big time.” She cocked her head to the side thoughtfully, “What were you thinking about?” 

“You.”

“Me? In what sense, because I couldn’t tell from the look on your face. It was almost troubled.” 

Lena shifted a little under Kara’s scrutiny. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, “I was thinking about how your seemingly optimistic, happy and bubbly personality seems to have the ability to rub off on me. When I’m around you I’m like a completely different person. I don’t even recognize myself and I doubt anyone else would either. In all honesty I don’t even know why you like me. Most of the time I don’t even like me. Hell, I’m sure that most people that know me think of me the same way your sister does.” 

Kara’s brows knitted together and she moved her stool closer to Lena. “No, Lena. No. My sister was way, way, way out of line this evening. And I was shocked that you seemed to agree with her assessment to some degree. I saw it in your face and heard it in your voice when we were in your office.” 

Kara was reluctant to talk about earlier that evening in case it turned to where she had taken off too in such a hurry, but she couldn’t bear the thought of Lena having such a low opinion of herself. She took Lena’s hand in her own and ran her thumb over those long tapered fingers. “I want you to know that I am not ashamed of you. That isn’t the reason why I haven’t told my sister about you.” 

Lena turned her body so that she was facing Kara properly, their knees touching, and their hands clasped together resting between them. “I wouldn’t blame you if you were Kara. I have no illusions about how people see me. I am known as a womanizer and a cold, hard bitch. My warm fuzzy side was ostracized out of me by my family a long time ago. Kara, I am different around you. You make me feel light and happy in your presence. You are pure sunshine, gorgeous, and I have no doubt that you are loved by everyone lucky enough to be in your orbit. That is why I can understand why your sister said the things that she said. If I was her, I wouldn’t want me around you either. Tainting your light with my darkness....”

Lena trailed off, her head was going to a darker place as she watched their joined hands caress each other in comfort. Kara reached up and encouraged Lena’s head up to look into compassionate, unwaveringly supportive blue eyes.

“I think you hardened your heart to protect yourself. Your family troubles have been well documented and I also know how hard you have worked to separate yourself from their influence. Lena, everyone deserves to be loved and cherished. And even if you don’t believe that about yourself yet, I want you to know that I see a bright light within you, Lena Luthor. Behind all those barriers is a huge heart capable of giving and receiving love and acceptance. I hope that slowly you will lower these barriers and allow myself and others to connect with the wonderful woman that you are.” 

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat. “It’s hard, Kara. To trust again after being trampled on over and over again. Being told that I am weakened by emotions and sentimentality. That I will never be good enough in the eyes of my family, no matter how successful I become.” 

“I know it won’t be easy. I can’t even imagine what it was like for you growing up. I want to be here with you and I can be incredibly patient too,” Kara said giving Lena her brightest supportive smile before leaning in and kissing her softly. “Shall we clean up down here and go up to bed?” Kara asked when she pulled back from the simple kiss. 

Lena nodded unable to speak. Her mind and heart were a maelstrom of conflicting emotions and thoughts. She wanted what Kara was offering, she knew that much. But that big bad voice that told her that trusting people and letting them get close only ever brought deception, destruction and pain was still very vocal, loud and convincing. Lena only hoped that Kara’s patience and faith were truly resilient and committed to helping her to trust and maybe even love again. 

********  
Their next coupling in Lena’s enormous bed was a slow and intense affair. Lena was held captive by the way Kara worshipped her body with hands and mouth bringing her to orgasm over and over again until she pulled Kara into her arms , burying her head into her neck and fighting the overwhelming urge to cry. 

Lena had never experienced the emotional intimacy that she felt when Kara touched her. She knew that Kara had just made love to her. This was way beyond just sex now and Lena felt safe wrapped in Kara’s arms as she stroked her hair and seemed to know that she just needed to be held without questions. Lena fell asleep in the safety of those arms and she’d never been happier and more terrified in her entire life. 

********

Kara was jolted awake from a deep sleep, much to the grumbling protest of the brunette snuggled against her side. Something had disrupted the deepest and most restful sleep that she’d ever experienced since arriving on earth. Kara flinched as the sound of glass hitting hardwood flooring on the lower level of the house registered like a jack hammer in her ears. 

The whispers of two men coming through clear and distinct to her ears as they entered the house. “Let’s do dis'. In n' out. Bitch ain’t got no alarm or phone to help ‘er. now. Heh Heh.” 

“Got it. Top of the stairs. Left side. Second door.”

Kara heard the two men check their weapons as they silently (well silent to people that weren’t her anyway) approached the stairs. If I can just edge my way out of Lena’s death grip I can deal with these douche bags without her even knowing they were here. Kara cursed internally as her plan was dashed with Lena peering up at her sleepily and saying, “Kara? You're not gonna leave are you?”

Kara placed a finger to Lena’s lips and whispered in her ear, “I heard something downstairs. I think someone’s in the house.” 

Lena’s eyes went wide for a second at her words before her jaw clenched and she urged Kara to slide out of the bed by the hand. They silently slipped into the robes that had been in a pile by the side of the bed and made their way towards the bedroom door. Lena’s hand gripped tighter as a thin beam of illumination from a flashlight flashed for a moment through the gap of the half closed door. Kara knew the men were moving slowly up the grand staircase, but they only had twenty...thirty seconds tops till they reached the landing. 

Kara was about to just say fuck it and expose herself as supergirl when Lena turned towards her with a fierce look of determination in her eyes. She leaned in and whispered directly into Kara’s ear and (in high definition surround sound) said, “stay right behind me, Kara and don’t look back.” 

Kara nodded and worried her bottom lip between her teeth as if frightened. She hated herself for that, but it was too soon to expose her secret. But she was happy to be able to protect Lena without her knowledge by staying right behind her. 

Lena swiftly opened the bedroom door and rushed into the hallway, right past the landing and towards the hall on the opposite side of the grand central staircase. Kara stayed just a step behind Lena and she heard one of the men curse and the beam of the flashlight hitting their fleeing forms, exposing them. The bad guys weren’t moving carefully and quietly now. The discharging sound of a silenced pistol was loud to Kara and everything slowed down around her as she caught the bullet as it passed by her right shoulder on it’s way to a collision course with Lena’s head. 

Lena ahead of her was unaware of how close she had been to dying and didn’t falter as another shot went wide and splintered the door frame of the door they had just by passed. Lena continued on to the next door and threw it open with a resounding thump as it whacked against the inside wall. Kara felt a bullet hit her squarely in the back and then ricochet into the moulding on the other side of the hall just as she was entering the room Lena had entered. They were in what was obviously Lena’s home office, which unlike her ultra modern office at the club was all dark woods and antique furniture. Lena had held her palm against a nondescript panel on the edge of her desk and the bookcase behind it opened up to reveal a panic room. 

Kara knew the men would be in the office in seconds and she yelled at Lena to shut the door as soon as she was inside because she was right behind her and there wasn’t any time to hesitate. Lena pushed the button to release the metal door that would seal them inside just as the two gun wielding goons rushed through the entry to the office. Kara dove through the receding doorway to the panic room and took Lena with her in a tackle, shielding Lena with her body as a hail of bullets came their way in a last ditch effort to take out their target before the protective door shut and locked with a metallic thunk. 

Kara raised herself up and off of Lena sitting back on her feet. “Lena? Are you alright?” 

Lena groaned as she sat up and pressed a hand up to her face. “Better my face hitting the floor over a bullet in the back of my head. Oh,” she said softly as her hand came away with blood on it. 

Lena’s back was still to Kara but her gut twisted when she saw the crimson stain on the pale skin of her palm. “Fuck, Lena! I hurt you! I’m so so sorry. Let me see. What can I do?” 

Lena stood and grabbed a small hand towel from one of the well stocked metal shelves along the wall. “I'm okay. I don’t think it’s broken. Are you okay? You could have been killed! I’m so sorry, Kara.” Lena’s voice came out muffled because of the towel, but the distress in the brunettes eyes tore at Kara’s heart.

Kara took the few steps forward and took a hold of Lena’s fore arms, “We are both safe. That’s all that matters. You saved us Lena. I was wondering why we weren’t running down the other set of stairs to get out of here. I should have known that you had a panic room.” 

Lena tilted her head to the side, “Why?”

“Because all super rich people have panic rooms!” Kara smiled at Lena and was happy to get a chuckle from her. 

Lena pulled the towel away from her face, “I think the bleeding has stopped. Does it look bad?”

Kara winced, “You may have a colourful face for a while, sweetheart.” 

Lena made a face, before looking Kara in the eye and arching a shapely brow, “You'll still want me though, yeah? Colourful face and all?”

Kara smiled and reached out to gently cup her lovers face, “of that you have no worries, Lena. You are more than just a pretty face to me.” 

Lena smiled, “Oh, Kara. That is so sweet!”

“Yep, cause your body is smokin' hot too!” Kara said with a guffaw and a snort. 

Lena gave a roll of her eyes and swatted Kara’s arm. “You're such a goof.” 

Kara smiled fondly at the brunette, “You must know by now that I am really quite fond of you Lena Luthor. You are more than a hot fuck to me.” 

Lena bit her lip at the earnest declaration and leaned forward to give Kara a quick kiss, careful not to jostle her sore nose. “I do know that, Kara and if you don’t know it already, you are more than that to me too.” 

They stood for a moment smiling softly at each other. “So what happens now? How long will we be stuck in here? Do you think they are still out there?” Kara was surprised that there must have been a layer of lead around the room they were in and wondered if it was by design. This house was a family house, she was pretty sure. Did that mean that it was built by Lex who's conflict with her cousin was legendary or was Lena wary of Supers too? 

Kara pushed the thought away as she watched Lena head over to a small panel on the wall and turned it on. A view of the office came onto the screen and showed the two would be assassin's arguing. Kara frowned, “No sound.”

Lena shrugged and turned the monitor off. “Doesn't matter. A private security firm will have a team out within the next hour. All we have to do is sit tight”. 

Lena crossed over to a shelves that held several stacks of sweatpants and hoodies. Lena tossed a set to Kara and one for herself. “I’m just gonna use the restroom to clean my face up. Perhaps we can share the cot when I get back?” 

Kara nodded and watched Lena head into the small bathroom at the opposite end of the room, closing the door behind her. Kara wondered about the private security firm and why not the police and again she thought that it had everything to do with the name Luthor and it gave Kara an uneasy feeling. She wondered who she could talk to about her feelings for Lena and whether the sordid history between the Luthors and Supers would affect their budding relationship when Lena found out that she was Supergirl. Did their prejudice reside within Lena? The thought of it made Kara shiver. 

Kara wiggled her finger through the hole made by the bullet that struck her in the back. She balled up the robe and pushed it under the cot and then quickly got dressed in the sweats and sat on the cot waiting for Lena to come back. Kara had a feeling that Lena would still be in danger even if the men outside were to be apprehended or killed by Lena’s security force and she had to try to figure out a way to keep her safe without revealing herself as Supergirl until she was sure that Lena would accept her and would protect her secret. She sighed, she would have talk to Alex. She only hoped that Alex could put aside her judgments and accept that Kara had serious feelings for Lena and would love her enough to give Lena a chance. Having decided on a course of action Kara lay back onto the cot with her head resting in her hand and waited for Lena’s return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Supercorp fans!  
I sincerely hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter. Feel free to let me know because I love hearing from you all. Take care each and every one of you. Thank you for your support.


	9. Chapter 9

Lena rocked back in her fathers leather office chair. She had just bid farewell to Kara, sending her home with her driver. Lena had been surprised by how resistant her lover had been to leaving. After the nights events she was surprised that Kara hadn’t run away from her as fast as her legs could carry her. Instead the blonde had projected a strong protectiveness that had surprised Lena. Kara's jaw had hardened in stubborn defiance when Lena had ushered her out of the house insisting that her security team was patrolling the grounds and she would be perfectly safe. 

Lena couldn’t deny that Kara had the ability to make her feel safe despite the attempt on their lives last night. There had been a quiet confidence and fortitude to her during their stay in the panic room and Lena had felt secure and protected within her arms while they snuggled together on the cot. Kara was like no one she had ever known. Like two sides on a coin, she was sweet, goofy and sometimes a little clumsy and on the flip side there was the confidence and stubborn protective streak as if she could save Lena and keep her from harm, no matter what was thrown their way.   
Something had niggled within Lena. An insistence that Kara wasn’t quite what she seemed. She had pushed away those feelings chalking it up to her natural instincts of distrust and suspicion with any person that she interacted, whether in business or in her bed. People were, in her experience, inherently selfish, ingenuine and manipulative. She always sought to find the negatives behind the false positives that most people portrayed. Lena knew that this attitude stemmed from her family and how she had been raised and she had tried to seek out the goodness in people instead of just focusing on the bad.

Kara was the first person who seemed to want nothing from her. Yes, Kara had played a role that first night at the club to grab her attention, but had been unable to sustain the sex kitten seductress persona for very long and the fact that she had challenged Lena to change her modus operandi of her usual love ‘em and leave ‘em tactics was the breath of fresh air that she needed.   
Lena had concluded that Kara was a first class investigative journalist who had studied her and had figured out the key to gaining and keeping her interest because Lena was hooked and well and truly caught under the spell of Kara Danvers. She wanted to lose herself and cast aside all of her suspicions and fears and just enjoy her time with this surprising woman for as long as she could. 

Lena wanted to make an effort with Kara. She wanted to see if she was capable of having a loving healthy relationship with another person that wouldn’t turn into something toxic and destructive. She wanted to be happy, and the events of last night could spell the beginning of the end of her new found relationship with Kara. They could have been killed. Kara could have been killed. That thought made Lena shudder. Should I stop seeing her? The thought of Kara getting hurt because of her was almost too much to bear. Lena could feel her chest tightening with the swirling of emotions that were so new and all encompassing. Lena closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in an effort to calm her rattled and frayed nerves. She hissed when she remembered that she had a lovely colourful and painful bruise on her face and released her grip on her nose giving it a gentle, soothing rub before lowering her hand to the desk in front of her.

First things first. I need to go over the surveillance footage and get some still shots for the security guys. Hopefully I can get names to go along with their ugly mugs. 

Finally getting her mind settled on something proactive was helpful in keeping her emotions in check. Lena activated a hidden panel on the dark hardwood desk and watched as a seventeen inch flat screen rose up and presented Lena with six separate views of her estate from the various hidden surveillance cameras within her home and grounds. Lena tapped a few keys on the keyboard that was now at her fingertips.   
First Lena went through footage from the front gate of her estate to pinpoint how the intruders gained access to her property. It wasn’t a huge surprise when she saw the two men quickly squeeze through the closing iron gate when the delivery driver exited after delivering their late night dinner. Lena forwarded several hours of the continuous views of a closed gate until the van holding Lena's security team arrived a sped up the driveway towards the house and low and behold their arrival and hasty need to get to their client allowed the would be assassins to casually stroll through the closing gate undetected by the trained men and women that she employed to protect her. Lena didn’t want to employ a night guard at the gate, but after this brazen attempt on her life that couldn’t be avoided any longer.

Mostly because this attack could have killed Kara. That is what upset and pissed her off. Her life was.... Lena had felt like she was existing on borrowed time and had been living a wild, loose and carefree lifestyle because of it. She is a Luthor, and whether it is her family attacking her with their disappointment in her choices or being threatened and abused by the scores of people in National City who hated the Luthor’s which included her despite not having been involved in any of Lex's and Lillian’s nefarious activities.

It was frustrating because she already had enough to worry about without having to tolerate issues caused by her last name. The night club business could be dark, seedy and dangerous. With dozens of nightclubs and strip joints within the city limits vying for the biggest crowds so that their businesses thrived and became the place to be to drink, dance and let loose. So many clubs open and are closed within six months. Lena had been on top for years. Impulse was the hottest club in the city and Puss, her newest venture in the even seedier gentleman club arena, would be the place to go for both gay and lesbian clientele where they could feel safe and comfortable without the worries of being harassed and heckled by juvenile and bigoted heterosexual men who couldn’t keep their opinions to themselves. 

Sighing, Lena, typed in several commands and brought up the footage from the study and watched as Kara and herself escaped into the panic room with two gun wielding hit men hot on their trails. She tapped another button enabling the audio and listened as the frustrated men argued after failing their mission. Lena blinked several times and rewound the last statement that the skinnier man had blurted to the stockier, harder man who she now knew was the leader and went by the name Micky.

Lena's fingers gripped the edge of her desk as she listened with intense interest to their loud and animated argument. 

“I’m tellin’ ya Micky that bitch has a Meta bodyguard protectin’ ‘er!”

Micky scoffed and shook his head in disbelief, the heavy torch in his hand twitched as if he wanted to club his partner in crime with it.

“Our intel didn’t include a personal bodyguard, Jimmy, but there will be a security team arriving soon and there’s no way we are getting into that fucking room before the Calvary arrives! It would have been nice if the intel had told me about the fucking panic room. Jeezus!! This is a complete cock up and Bubba is gonna be pissed.”

Jimmy jutted his chin forward and his jaw clenched when he responded to his boss trying valiantly to not aggravate the agitated man in front of him, but desperately needing to convey what he had witnessed.

“If your intel missed the panic room why couldn’t they have missed the fact that she has a super freak bodyguard. I’m telling ya, Micky, she plucked a bullet straight outta the air. It was headin’ straight into the back of that Luthor’s ladies head! And my third shot hit that blonde bitch right between her shoulder blades and it ricocheted right off ‘er. It didn’t even slow ‘er down!! I know what I saw, Micky.”

“It was dark. The dark can play tricks on the eyes.” Micky’s disregard made Jimmy wave his gun around and his face to go red.

“Your light was shinin’ right where I needed it, Micky. I know what I saw and she has a super freak bodyguard in her pocket. We are gonna need to regroup and come up with something else. Like a bomb or somthin',”  
Micky snatched the gun away from Jimmy and deposited the piece into the waistband of his black jeans. “We need to go. Come on, there are plenty of ways to skin a cat, Jimmy and this one will be skinned sooner or later. Let’s get outta here.”

Lena watched as the men exited the room. She listened to their conversation several times, her sharp eyes and ears looking for any deception in Jimmy’s words or actions if he was just trying to make excuses for his failure. Lena leaned back in her chair just staring at the footage of the now empty office. Lena’s stomach had fluttered with that familiar tingle of curious intuition that told her Kara was different. Was this what she’d been sensing. Lena had heard about Meta humans, how they had come about after the accident at Star Labs in Central City, but she hadn’t imagined that there were Meta's in National City, but why not, people move all over the country and world all the time, why not here.

Lena doubted that Kara knew just how sophisticated her surveillance system was and she leaned forward again and switched to the view of the hallway. The sporadic movement of the flashlight made it difficult to see, so she slowed it down until she saw things that made the breath leave her body in a rush of disbelief and awe. Kara's arm reaching out her hand closing into a fist right behind her head. And was that a spark she saw a few moments later between Kara's shoulder blades. 

Lena rubbed her eyes, wincing as the movement irritated the bruised flesh on her face. She rewound and slowed and sped up the footage over and over again. If what she saw with her own eyes was true...Lena frowned. The first thought and feeling was a fierce urge to protect Kara's secret. She obviously didn’t flaunt these powers....

Images of red, blue and yellow flashed through her mind. Clear, gorgeous blue eyes that held a sparkle when she looked into them. Flowing golden blonde hair that she had seen on that first night at the club. And the thousand watt smile that she had seen countless time in their short time together, but she had also seen it all before on the TV. News footage of their own super hero saving National City from disasters, foreign, domestic and extra-terrestrial! 

She had seen Supergirl on the news helping to save people from a raging inferno, moments after suddenly being abandoned by Kara in her office at the club. The smudge of soot and the distinct lingering smell of smoke in Kara’s hair.....

Oh. My. God! I didn’t have a Meta with me last night. I had a superhero. How did I not see it that first night. With Kara’s now ever present glasses and girl next door rushed ponytail and the goofy and often awkward persona, Kara seemed as far separated from supergirl as she can get. But that first night there was an uncanny resemblance that she should have noticed. Why didn’t I notice? Lena smiled and shook her head. Because I was thinking with an entirely different body part when Kara seduced me. She seemed to look straight up at the mirrored window piercing me with a hot gaze that just dared me to come and claim her! Had I felt the connection so viscerally because she could actually see me?

Lena tried to remember the rants Lex had exposed her to with his obsession of superman and all of the powers he possessed. Yeah, she was pretty sure that Kara had indeed been looking straight into her eyes that night. What they had was powerful beyond words and now she knew Kara’s secret as well. Kara had taken a calculated risk that first night, counting on Lena being too lost in the power of lust and seduction to notice how closely she resembled the darling of National City. Perhaps that was even a part of the draw. Lena shook her head again and let a small chuckle escape her lips. It’s not as if she hadn’t had a fantasy or two about their caped superhero. The woman is gorgeous, a Goddess, and is probably fantasised by half of National City. 

Lena shakily stood up and opened the panic room door. If Kara had really been shot in the back there would be evidence on the robe, right? She thought to herself as she entered the room and searched the shelf and cot for the discarded garment. Lena frowned when she couldn’t find it before quirking an eyebrow and narrowing her eyes in thought. If I had a secret and was cautious what would I have done with the robe? She didn’t have a lot of time , though with super speed she didn’t need it, but the simplest solution was probably the most likely she figured as she got down on her hands and knees and looked under the bed. And there it was scrunched up and resting again the wall. Lena shimmied underneath and snagged the cool, slippery silk robe. She stood up and held the garment open in front of her and low and behold there was a small hole showing the light through the dark material, the edges slightly singed from the velocity of the bullet. 

Lena’s breath caught up in her tightening throat and her legs felt weak. She dropped robe and it fluttered to the floor and she dropped unceremoniously onto the cot as she tried to get her breathing under control. Lena closed her eyes and it helped to calm her. If Kara hadn’t been who she was. If she had been a regular everyday human being, she would most likely be dead or at the very least paralysed from that bullet. Well, I’d be dead too. Bullet to the back of my head. Jesus! Kara saved my life. Kara is Supergirl.... I’m falling in love with Supergirl! 

“Oh, God! I’m falling in love,” Lena whispered to herself. “What do I do now? What the fucking hell am I going to do now?” 

Lena wasn’t sure how long she had been sitting there staring at nothing as she recounted every wonderful moment she had shared with Kara. Did this knowledge affect their relationship? From Lena’s side she didn’t think so. Kara was still the most genuine, sweet and down right sexy woman she had ever met. And she had saved her life and not just in the physical sense. Kara had brought opening her heart to a depth of emotion she had never felt before.

But Kara could feel differently now that her secret was no more. Was she in danger of disappearing because she knew the secret? Lena had seen those mysterious government agents in black sometimes fighting alongside Supergirl. Would they throw a black hood over her head and interrogate her. She was Lex Luthor’s sister for goodness sakes. They would presume that she hated aliens too, right? 

Lena’s alarm on her phone announced that if she didn’t get a move on she would be late getting to the club and she also needed to check in at Puss too. This would have to wait even though her fingers itched to call Kara. She texted Kara instead telling her that she missed her already and couldn’t wait to see her again. Lena then tossed the phone on her unmade bed as she made her way to the bathroom for a shower. 

A half of an hour later found Lena roaring down the winding road towards the city. Lena loved that there were only two other estates on the hill, ensuring that the road was very rarely busy and allowed Lena to drive a little more recklessly in her beloved Mustang than she should. There was one stretch of the road that required a touch more caution with one corner in particular that was way to treacherous to take at speed. 

Lena tapped on the brakes lightly for the first bend coming up to the devils corner and frowned when the car didn’t respond like it was supposed to. Lena made the turn just barely scraping the guardrail as she pumped on the break more firmly several times with no effect.

They cut my brakes! Lena thought as her hands gripped tighter to the steering wheel knowing that there was no way she would make the next turn. A whimper of fear escaped her throat as she made the conscious decision to use the handbrake and slide around the next bend hoping the guardrail on the devils corner would keep her from plummeting into the canyon below. She had to try something. 

“Here goes nothing,” Lena breathed through clenched teeth. 

She turned the wheel distributing the weight to the outside tyre’s and with a sharp intake of breath pulled hard on the handbrake.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it's been a long wait and I'm sorry for that. My head has been nowhere near capable of being creative lately. With a hospital visit and tests and scans and new medications and just more and more health shit piling on top of me it has been super tough, so please forgive me.   
I am trying every day to remind myself that there are people dying from covid19 and suffering other hardships as well and that i should be grateful for what I do have.   
This is certainly a new world and like a lot of you I have been reading voraciously because it is just a wonderful way to escape.   
I wish to thank each and every one of you who bless me with a kind word about this story which I am enjoying writing immensely when the muse and creativity finally sync together, it honestly feels magic to me.   
So thank you and I hope you will continue to be patient and kind with me and I'd love to hear from you.   
God bless, Doccubus21


End file.
